How to Live a Dream
by Mirhas
Summary: Karen, a girl from our world, one day wakes up as a baby in the arms of Lily Potter. Her name now is Violet and she'll have the chance to live the life of the main character in her favorite book, but this time she'll change the plot the way she wants. Fem!Harry, Eventual HP/TR Dumbledore!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**How to Live a Dream**

 **Chapter 1**

Karen always loved reading. Her favourite books were most of the times fantasy, but the one that she loved the most has always been Harry Potter. Like thousands of people before her, she really wished that Hogwarts was real, but obviously she knew that it wasn't possible.

This is why she was extremely confused when one day she woke up as a baby in the arms of Lily Potter.

She didn't recognized her right away. At first she was just confused by the fact that somehow she wasn't a teenager anymore. She didn't know what happened, but her new mother was really beautiful, even thought she obviously just brought her to life, she hoped to take after her once she grow up again. When she saw her knew father she amusedly thought that this couple did resemble a bit James and Lily Potter. But then she heard them using their names and she was even more confused. They couldn't be the actual Lily and James Potter, could they? And then Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the hospital room and that couldn't be a coincidence! " _Oh my God! Don't tell me that I'm a boy and that I'm Harry Potter!"_ she thought.

"She's so beautiful! What are you going to name her?" asked Sirius once he reached the bed where Lily was holding her new born daughter.

"Violet! Her name is Violet." She replied with a blinding smile.

"Violet Lily Potter, welcome to the world!" said James when he took her in into his arms.

" _Thanks God I'm a girl! So my new name is Violet, uh? It's nice... But wait! Is this for real? I'm actually in the world of Harry Potter? What does this mean? Why am I here? Does Harry exist or I'm supposed to be him?"_

They spent the afternoon looking at her with love and taking turns holding her. It was weird for her to not be able to speak but it was still nice.

Once they reached their home and Lily brought her to her new room, she realized that Harry wasn't anywhere and that she really was their first child _. "This is so weird! So I'm supposed to be him? Are all the things in the books actually going to happen?"_ she was torn. She loved this story so much and it would be incredible to actually learn magic, but, if everything is going to be the same, that meant that her parents were going to die really soon. She was instantly really sad about that. They seemed really nice people! _"But maybe it won't happen, after all just the fact that I'm a girl might change things! Maybe Voldemort won't target me because of this!"_

But after a month it was obvious to her that it wasn't going to happened.

Dumbledore came to their home and told them that they needed to hide because Voldemort learned about a prophecy. He obviously didn't tell them what it was about _. "No! Why would he? It's not like their life was about to change completely because of that!"_

If she had to be honest with herself, she never really liked him that much. In her last years before she came here, when she was reading the books again, she realized what a manipulative bastard Dumbledore really was. Sure, probably he thought that he was in the right, that he was the good guy, but all that bullshit about the greater good didn't really sit well for her, especially now that she's going to be in the centre of everything! _"At least Voldemort was honest in this! Well, honest probably wasn't the right word... he was a manipulative bastard as well, but at least you knew that everything he does and says probably has an alter motive, so you can't really expect nothing better!"_

Voldemort was another problem... She really liked the character of Tom Riddle, he was her favourite! Yeah, she liked most of the villains in her books... But now? What she was going to do? She didn't really want to fight him! Mostly because she was obviously afraid, but one big part of her also felt that it would be a pity if he died... " _Why, every time that I read a book, I try to understand the reason behind the actions of the bad guys! Yeah sure, until it's on paper it's fine, but I never thought that this would happen!"_ Yes, she felt pity for Tom Riddle. His childhood sucked and his first step in the magical world brought him suspicion and hate.

Dumbledore, the first person to tell him about this world, treated him like a bully and someone that was destined to be evil and all just because he heard that bitch in the orphanage _"What was her name again? Cole? Yes! Mrs Cole!"_ said her obviously muggle biased point of view. But he didn't even try to hear his version of the story! Maybe he hurt the boys in the orphanage and stole those things because they where bulling him first and they deserve it! Maybe some times it might have been accidental magic as well! How would he know though if he didn't even ask him?

Then when he went to Hogwarts he was sorted in Slytherin. Even if it was never written in the books, it didn't take a genius to understand that, with the muggle surname Riddle, for a while he was treated like he was nothing more than a mudblood! What was he supposed to do to be respected by them? She could understand that, for him to climb the ladder, the only way was to show them that he was powerful. And in Slytherin the friendships always have a second purpose, everybody knows that! _"I'm not saying that Slytherin is bad, after all every time I did the sorting test on internet I always ended up in Slytherin! I can't complain! ... I actually wonder if I'm going to be sorted there once I'm going to Hogwards... But I'm getting off track, Tom Riddle really didn't have a lot of support when he was young, did he? And then he basically mutilated himself with those Horcruxes and lost all his sanity!"_ And she could even understand his fear of death and why he did such a drastic action. He was an orphan that grew up during The Second World War for God sake! And he was clever and ambitious, he didn't want to die as a mudblood orphan. She could understand that!

She didn't know exactly if his first Horcrux was made with the death of Moaning Myrtle or with the death of his father, but the first one was probably an accident, _"I don't really think he knew she was in the toilet when he opened the Chamber, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to opened it when she was there and risk to be discovered... and for his father, I honestly think he deserve it! He knew he had a son and he left him in an orphanage!"_ And then, once he did the first Horcrux, he was just going to get worse.

Was she trying to find excuses for him? Yes, probably... _"But I Can't help it! The more I think about it the more I can understand him! Why do I always love the bad guys in the stories? Wait! I don't mean that I love Tom Riddle! Okay, maybe once I had a crush on him, but it was completely silly! He was just a character! And that was when I was 11 and I saw the second film for the first time! Who can blame me, the actor was handsome!"_

What she's going to do now though? She didn't really want to fight with fucking Voldemort! _"Maybe between me and Neville this time he's going to choose him?"_ Poor Neville... he probably wouldn't last long, would he? Is not that she wished him harm but... _"Okay, maybe I'm a bit selfish... Urgh! Why can I just enjoy Hogwarts and magic without dealing with all of this!"_

She decided that, until she was certain that Voldemort would attack her and not Neville Longbottom, she was not going to think of this. Is not like she could do anything anyway now while she was a baby!

Months passed and she was starting to really hate the fact that she couldn't do basically anything, but at least she would probably start to walk and speak a bit sooner than the other babies.

Her family and her hid under the Fidelius Charm as it was expected, and even this time around Wormtail was the secret keeper. And she couldn't even tell them that he was the traitor! And she tried! So many times, but they won't take the hint! But the thing that shocked her the most was that Dumbledore knew! _"The fucking bastard! He knew Sirius was innocent all along!"_ she always suspected it but it was quite the shock when she discover it! _"Also, why didn't he propose himself to be the secret keeper! Oh, I know why! You want us to be attacked so that the prophecy becomes real! Fucking manipulative bastard!"_

She was now one year old and she knew that in few month her life was probably going to change. _"Unless he really chooses Neville..."_

She tried her best to not get too attached to the Potters, she didn't want to suffer their death, but she really couldn't. They wonderful people and amazing parents. She's was going to miss them.

Halloween night came too fast. For all the day her mood was so terrible that even her parents understood that something was wrong. But they didn't want to risk leaving the house, that was supposedly well protected.

Once the outside became dark she waited on edge for Voldemort to come, still hoping that the story would turned out to be different. But alas, it wasn't meant to be.

When Voldemort destroyed the entrance, James stayed behind to fight him while Lily run upstairs. She was surprised to see that her mother was casting a weird spell _"Or was that supposed to be a ritual?"_ Is not like this things were explained in details in the books so she couldn't know, but she sworn that one day she will find out. Her mother then cut her finger and with her blood drew a symbol on her cradle. _"Is this supposed to be blood magic?"_

But she was stopped from her musing when she heard James die. She felt sad about it, but she knew since the beginning that this was likely to happen. It didn't make it any less sad though.

Finally Voldemort opened the door. He looked different from what she thought. He was a mix between the terrifying snake face monster and the human Tom Riddle, so she guessed that having so many Horcrexes does fuck you up even physically.

"Please, not Violet! Please! I beg you!" Lily screamed moving in front of her daughter.

"Stand aside girl!"

"Please! Please, take me instead! Not Violet!"

"I'm not here for you. If you move you'll going to be spared."

"No! Please! Kill me if you want but not Violet! I beg you!"

"Silly girl! You don't need to die!"

"Please! No!"

"Very well. _Avada Kedavra_." Violet watched her mother die in front of her and her eyes started fill up with tears, but she refused to cry in front of Voldemort. She looked straight into his crimson eyes. He paused and for a moment she could have sworn that he looked confused.

" _How can a child have that kind of look in her eyes?"_ he thought and for a moment he was conflicted.

But in the end he raised his wand and shot the killing curse.

As expected, she survived. The pain was really unbearable but, before she lost consciousness, she saw the terrified look on Voldemort's face before he got hit by the rebounding curse.

When she opened her eyes again she could hear Sirius scream their names and this time she allowed herself to cry. When he reached her room he looked devastated, but when he found her alive he managed to give her a small smile.

"Violet, shh... stop crying, I'm here." Violet looked at him and this time even him couldn't help to shed some tiers.

Holding her he went in front of the house, where Hagrid arrived few moments later.

"James? Lily? Are they..." Sirius shook his head.

"They are dead." Both of the men looked devastated. Hagrid looked at Violet, probably to be reassured that she was indeed alive.

"Some Aurors are on the way here to make sure that You Know Who is really gone. Dumbledore asked me to take Violet to him to make sure she's indeed fine." This seemed to light up a strange light in Sirius eyes and Violet instantly understood. _"He's going after Peter!"_

"Yes, I saw that she's got a wound that is better to be addressed as soon as possible, take her to Dumbledore. I'm going to come back as soon as possible. Ah! And you can use my bike, it would be faster for you." He gave him the baby and turned to leave but Violet started to cry. " _I can't let you go! You'll going to be locked up in Azkaban!"_ But some things apparently are just mean to be.

"Hey pup, don't worry! It won't take me long, I'll be back before you know it." With one last caress on her cheek he left.

Once Sirius was gone, Hagrid left with Violet on the motorbike.

The ride was long and her head hurt painfully, so it didn't take her long to fall asleep. When Hagrid arrived she woke up, but still pretended to be asleep. Hagrid met with Dumbledore and professor McGonagall and she recognized that conversation! Are they going to leave her with the Dursley? But Sirius is not being arrested yet! He's her godfather, he's supposed to be her guardian! " _So I was right! Dumbledore never wanted Sirius to rise me, this is why he never helped him to get out of Azkaban!"_

Dumbledore also checked with a spell the cut in her forehead. _"Does he now know that my scar is an Horcrux? Does this mean that he knew since the beginning? Why not just kill me? Oh yeah! Alive under his thumb would mean me being the perfect pawn! Because one day is so obvious that I'm going to sacrifice myself!"_

And just like that, they left her on the doorsteps of number 4 Privet Drive; in just blanket in the cold 4am of the 1st of November and with a only a letter to explain what happen to her relatives.

When the morning came, Petunia opened the door and saw her. She screamed like there was no tomorrow and slammed the door back, running inside.

" _Oh, good morning also to you! I can really see that we're going to really love each other! Oh! And, yes, don't worry about bringing me inside! It's not like I spent the night here in the cold!"_ Yes, as you probably would have guessed by now, she loved sarcasm.

Petunia came back after a while bringing her whale of an husband with her. They looked at her with disgust but decided to bring her inside. _"Well, after all you can't look bad in front of the neighbours!"_

After reading the letter while Vernon screamed "I don't want that freak in my house!" they realized that they had to keep her and, not even a second later, she was thrown in the cupboard under the stairs. " _I'm so going to love being here."_

Now that she was awake and had time to think, she had to decided what to do. _"I can't take care of myself now, I'm still to young... and even if one day I'll decide to run away, I can't. Everybody will see me just as a little girl and I don't want to even imagine what could happened! Also... there might be some Death Eaters around so I can't take this chance... And I can't even let Dumbledore or anyone else discover who I really am... I shouldn't show my knowledge of this world without being able to explain it... what to do? Maybe in a few years I could accidently 'discover' Diagon Alley and maybe buy some books? I can't just wait for ten years, it would be too much! But it might be a bit too risky going there before I'm supposed to though... Maybe I could try to learn a bit of wandless magic? I mean Tom Riddle did it all the time in the orphanage, maybe if I practice I might be able to do it as well? Oh my God! I need to learn Occlumency! I can't let any Legiliments learn any of my secrets! But how I can learn it alone? It's not like Snape was really clear in his explanation in the books! He said to clear you mind right? Well... I guess I could do a bit of meditation... But I really need to get a book on this, so as soon as possible I really need to go to Diagon Alley"_ Okay, the best course of action for her was to stay here but she promised herself that she would sneak in Diagon Alley in a few years, but what would she do for the money? If she went to Gringotts would Dumbledore be informed? Maybe it would be best if she managed to get some muggle money and then change it wizards currency... So now on her list of things to do the following years there were three things: learn meditation until she'll be able to get a book on Occlumency, find some money and learn a bit of wandless magic!

Now that that was decided, she spent the rest of her first day in Privet Drive happily insulting her relatives in her mind.

Years passed and now she was four, and living with the Dursley was a nightmare. If she didn't remember that her name was Violet, she would have believed it was 'Freak' or 'Girl'. _"I can't believe they never once used my name!"_

She was just starting to have her chores in the house, even helping in the kitchen, and every time she did a mistake she was sent in the cupboard without eating. This was also the year where she had her first incident of accidental magic and her relatives were furious. That was the first time they actually hit her.

Being forced to stay in the cupboard for a long amount of time was really boring, but at least her meditation skills where improving exponentially with all that free time. After her first incident of accidental magic, she learned how to recognize what she was supposed to feel to use her power, but doing it consciously was much more difficult! After weeks though she managed to make the little stone that she took from the garden fly a few centimetres. She quickly realized that the more she got better at meditation the easier was to learn few spells with wandless magic, and she was happy to see that the more she practiced one spell the less concentration it needed.

At the age of six she was already doing most of the cooking. She has never been good in this in her past life, but here she had to learn because she understood that the only way to get the Dursley off you back for a while was to cook something amazingly. Not that they never thanked her though! But she still made some mistakes now and then, especially when she had to do the garden, the laundry, clean the house and cook every day in a short amount of time; so she was still punished by being thrown in the cupboard without food. At least they didn't physically harm her most of the times. The only time it happened was when she had some incidents of accidental magic, but that didn't happened that often anymore.

She learned pretty quickly how to control her powers, so that this accidents didn't happened in front of her relatives anymore. One of the spells that she found most useful was _Alohomora_ , so she could open the door of her cupboard during the night and steal some food. One thing that she learned pretty quickly was that with wandless magic you didn't need to actually say any incantation.

She also managed to steal every now and then a bit of money from her relatives, but never too much to be suspicions, but she didn't have any idea of how much a book would cost and she also have to take in count that the probably needed to take a bus to London... so better safe than sorry. She was still way too young to travel alone anyway.

Once she started to go to school she didn't have much time to practice anymore, but she would always manage to do at least one hour of meditation and one wandless magic every day after her chores. At least she didn't need to study for school seeing that she already knew all that stuff.

It was so difficult to play dumb at school, but she learned also that pretty quickly, again because of the Dursleys. When they realized that she was better at school than their stupid son they insisted that she must have cheated with her freakishness and, for the first time after a long time, her uncle managed to brake her arm with the strength he used to throw her in the cupboard, where she was locked inside for a week. She didn't waste that time though ad she concentrated in learning how to heal her arm, after all it would be a really useful thing to know!

Once she was free again she went back to school, while her relatives lied about the reason why she was absent. Her arm was still really sore, but at least she learned how to heal it! Now she took extra care in making sure that her grades where just acceptable so that it didn't happened again. It's not like she really cared that much about muggle school anyway and she knew that once she'll be able to go to Hogwarts she'll do her best.

Every lunch break at school was a nightmare. Dudley started to play with his friends his so famous game of 'hunting Violet' and for a while she always came home full of bruises. Her relatives used that as excuse for the neighbours so now she was 'the delinquent girl of Little Whinging'. _"Great! Just great! People are always so stupid when they believe everything they hear without actually make an effort to see if is true or not. I would almost say that is because they are muggles, but I know that wizards are stupid the same."_ She didn't have any friends, but she didn't even want to have this stupid little kids as friends, so she wasn't too sad about it. She was feeling really lonely though...

One thing that surprised her was that her aunt seamed to hate her even more than the Harry Potter of the books, but she figured that it was because, a part from the black hair, she resembled Lily very much. Thanks God for that! She couldn't use the bathroom for a long period of time, so she didn't see herself in the mirror that often, but she was glad that she was pretty like her mom, especially she loved her beautiful _Avada_ green eyes. The only things from James were the black hair and the unfortunate glasses, but she promised herself that she would do something about that! _"It's not possible that they created spells that do basically everything, but not one that fixes your eyes!"_ this will be another thing she'll have to find out once she'll go to Diagon Alley.

She realized that her life as Harry Potter wasn't that great as she expected. Sure, magic was awesome, but she never realized before this that her first life, the one before all of this, wasn't so bad in comparison. At least she knew that once she reached Hogwarts it would be much better and she could have friends.

She also decided that she didn't care to follow the real plot of the story. Sure, she would help when she can, but she would not play hero like everybody was expecting her to do. _"Maybe I can find a way to make Voldermort more sane? Or at least find a truce, so that I can live happily my new life..."_ she wasn't sure if that would be possible, but at least she would try. If things didn't go as she hoped at least she knew what to do win the war.

One day when she was seven, she was walking inside the school during lunch break, while all the other kids where playing outside. She really didn't want to put up with Dudley today, so now she was trying to find something to do. While she was walking in a corridor where she's never been before, she found and old and unused music class. _"I guess that once there was music class as an after school activity..."_ Not like she ever did any of those activities, her relatives wouldn't allow it. Anyway, she entered the room, being careful not to be seen by anybody while she used a bit of magic to open the locked door.

The room was pretty much empty and extremely dusty, but the thing that got her attention was an old piano on the side or the room. She was overjoyed! Finally she could do something that she missed greatly from her past life: playing. She never learned the piano though, she used to play the harp and she was pretty good at that for her modest opinion. She knew a little bit though, so maybe with some practice she would be able to! _"Maybe now I can spend all the lunch breaks here! I wonder if there is a music club or something in Hogwarts... I never read anything about that in the books, but it's also true that it wasn't important to the plot. I can bet all my money in Gringotts the I could find some instruments in the Room of Requirement... this could be awesome! I always wanted to learn also the violin... and since I decided that I'm going to treat this as my life and not Harry Potter's, maybe I could become a musician or something in my future! I'm still not sure of what I want to do, but I don't really want to be an Auror..."_ she slowly walked towards the piano and she set down on a chair in front.

That became her new routine. Every day she would go there any time she had free time at school and slowly she started to learn. It was a slow process because she didn't have any music sheets, but she did remember some songs that played in her past life, now all she had to do was to learn how to do it on a piano.

When she was eight she finally decided to try go to Diagon Alley. On a Saturday, when she didn't have school, she woke up early and left quickly the house. She knew that her relatives would be mad at her once she came back, but if everything turned out right she knew it would have been worth it.

She took the bus and after an hour and half she was in London. Now the hard part. She didn't know where the Leaky Cauldron was and, if she had to be honest with herself, she never really thought about how to find it. She just realized this while she was on the bus... The only thing she could do was look around in hope to see some wizards. _"Even if I have to spend the whole day looking I'm already here and I'm not going to give up!"_

She has been walking for two hours now and she still didn't have a clue where to go. She was just carrying on in sheer stubbornness when finally she saw a weird looking guy go in a narrow alley. _"How many chances there are that that guy is a wizard? I mean, those clothes looked like wizarding robes to me!"_ she followed him but she didn't let her guard down. She was desperate to find the Leaky Cauldron but she wasn't stupid!

Her wishes were granted when she finally saw the entrance of the pub. She made sure her fringe covered completely her scar, she couldn't afford to be discovered, and she entered.

Taking a long breath she walked towards the bartender. Now? What can she say? A eight year old kid alone wouldn't go unnoticed... "Excuse me sir, I lost my mom but she told me to meet her at the entrance of Gringotts could you please open the entrance to Diagon Alley for me?" she hoped she looked sweet and innocent enough.

"Hey there, young lady!" the bartender Tom replied with a smile "Sure I can open the entrance for you!"

She followed him in the backdoor where she saw the famous brick wall. She couldn't help to be extremely excited! She was going to Diagon Alley! With his wand he touched few bricks and they started moving before her eyes.

"Thank you very much for your help sir!"

"Don't worry about it! Do you need help to reach Gringotts? Just go straight and you'll find it!"

"Thank you very much" and with that she left.

Diagon Alley was even better than she ever dreamed about. But she already lost a lot of time to find this place so she couldn't waste more walking around. She went straight to Gringotts and trying to look confident she walked towards the first free goblin.

"Good day sir, I would like to change this muggle money in wizarding currency, could you help me please?" the gobbling looked at her strangely _"Did he figure out who I am?"_ she tried not to panic.

Seeing her becoming uncomfortable under his gaze, the goblin took her money and started counting some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. "It's unusual for a wizard, or in this case a witch, to be respectful, and muggleborn are usually wary of us." She didn't what to say, but at least she was glad that he didn't recognized her. "Do you know how our money works or is this not the first time?"

To be honest she didn't remember very well and technically it was her first time so... "I'm sorry sir, I don't know. Your help would be greatly appreciated." She said with a big smile.

The goblin looked at her baffled again. " One Galleon is about 5 pounds thought the exchange rate varies, 17 Sickles in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickles. So now you have 13 Galleons 8 Sickles and 14 Knuts." He handed her the money in a small pouch.

"Thank you very much for you help, sir!" with one last smile she left the bank.

She walked for a few minutes until she saw Flourish and Blotts. This place was amazing! She really wished to have more time, but she really should go home soon. She looked at the books about Occlumency, there were more than one, but she didn't know which one would be more useful. At the end she choose the most expensive one. It was a pity that in this way she wouldn't have enough money to buy a second book, but that seemed the most complete one and she really needed to become good at Occlumency, so she thought it was probably a smart choice.

Once she paid, she still had some money left so she decided to take an ice cream. _"It's been years! The Dursley never let have ice cream!"_ she knew that she probably should keep the money for something more important, but she thought that after today she deserved this little treat.

She returned home around 6pm and she knew that her relatives where going to be furious. _"What do I do with the book though? I can't let them see it! They are going to ask too many questions and if they figure out that this is a book about magic... I don't even what to think about that! Maybe I could try to hide the book in my clothes, after all Dudley's old shirts are huge!"_ she tried to do so but the book was really big and she wasn't sure if the Dursleys would notice it. _"If you look closely you can see it... Damn! I don't know, should I try anyway? Maybe is better if I hide it outside and take it later..."_ She walked to the bush under the window trying to not be notice and place the book under it. She then made sure to cover it with some leafs, she would get it later when everyone was asleep, and finally she was ready to open the door.

Once she opened the door she knew that she would spend at least a week in the cupboard with very little food.

"Where were you, you little freak! You where supposed to be here helping your aunt with your chores! We gave you everything you needed from the goodness of our hearts and this is how you repay us! Do you think that anybody else would have welcomed in their home? ..." after that she zoomed out and stopped listening. It was always the same speech after all.

She was sent to the cupboard without food as expected and she waited until 2am in the morning, when she was sure her relatives won't wake up, and recovered her book. She was exhausted but extremely happy. Even if she would be locked inside for a week at least this time she had something to do.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I really hope to hear what you think about it.**

 **If there are some mistakes please let me know, English is not my first language so your help would really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the summer of her eleventh birthday she made sure to check the mail every morning before her relatives. She didn't remember exactly when Harry was supposed to receive his letter in the book, but she wanted to make sure to read it before they burn it. She really didn't want thousands of letters to appear every day, it was a waste of parchment in her opinion.

Dudley's birthday went pretty smoothly and no accidents happened. She already knew she was able to speak _Parseltongue_ but she never had the chance to meet a snake before. When they reached the reptiles in the zoo, she obviously waited for Dudley to be far away before she tried. She knew she couldn't free the poor snake, it could be dangerous and probably they would kill it or at least bring it back in its tank.

" **Hey... how are you doing?"** she tried. _"I really hope it works, it would be so cool!"_

" **You're a speaker!"** the snake raised its head and looked at her.

" **Yeah, I guess I am! Wow, this is really cool! It really seems like I'm just talking in English!"**

" **I never met a speaker before. All the humans that come here are always really stupid."**

" **Well if they are like my relatives I would probably believe you..."**

" **You are a magic user? Could you help me?"** Damn! She hoped it wouldn't ask her that... _"How can you possibly say no when it looks at you like that!"_ She always thought snakes where cool, but she never thought they could look also cute. _"Most people wouldn't think of snakes as cute though..."_

" **Urgh... Okay! Stop looking at me like that though!"** she looked around but there were still a lot of people. _"Why did I say yes? How can I possibly free him? it? Which one am I supposed to use?"_

" **Give me a moment to think what to do..."** she could hide him under her shirt her bring him outside, so that wasn't the main problem... _"Can I manage a Confundus Charm on the muggles and vanish the window? This are both difficult with wandless magic... I'll vanish the window first and if someone sees it hopefully I can manage to confound them..."_ she looked around again. This would probably be the best moment to try, seeing that nobody was looking her way. She concentrated on the glass, wishing it gone, and after a few exhausting seconds it disappeared. Looking around again, making sure nobody was watching, she extended her arm in front of the snake. **"Come quickly and hide under my shirt! And don't dare bite me!"**

" **Thank you speaker!"** he said while following her instructions. She was extremely glad that nobody noticed anything because she was already exhausted. She would have probably managed to do another spell, but she was glad she didn't have to. _"I really can't wait to finally have a wand, it would much easier!"_

She quickly went outside bringing the snake with her. She run till the hedge of a park near the zoo and left her new friend on the ground.

" **Here.. I don't know if this place is okay for you but it's better than nothing...I'm sorry I can't bring you with me, my relatives are not really nice people and they wouldn't like you"** she would really like to have a snake... maybe one day? _"It's not like I can bring a snake to Hogwarts, I would become instantly the new Dark Lord! Well, Lady..."_

" **Thank you speaker for freeing me!"** and with that the snake was gone. She run back to her relatives really fast. She wasn't gone for long so, when they asked her where she had been, she simply said that she went to the toilet. The rest of the day went on without problems.

Few days later the letter finally came. She quickly hid it under her clothes and brought the rest of the mail to her uncle. Then she escaped in her cupboard and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

" _I can't believe this is really happening!"_ she wanted to scream with joy! She always wanted to go to Hogwarts and she had to endure living with the Dursleys for this, but it was worth it! So much worth it! She quickly found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a reply, asking also for assistance to go to Diagon Alley. _"I could go alone obviously, but probably Dumbledore doesn't aspect this... I also can't just tell the Dursley I'm going to Hogwarts without mentioning that someone will come, they'll never let me go otherwise! Yeah, it's better if an adult is involved. This could be also my chance to make the Dursley look bad if someone sees that they make me sleep in a cupboard... Maybe finally I can have Dudley's second bedroom!"_ She went outside, hoping to see an owl waiting for her reply and she was thankful that it was.

Once she reentered her aunt was furiously looking at her, while her uncle and her cousin were still eating breakfast. "What where you doing outside, girl?"

" _Should I lie? It's not like they're not going to find out in a few days and they can't really do anything to me if they know that someone will come to help me buy my school things..."_ she smirked at her aunt _"Oh my God, I'm so going to love this!"_

"You see dear aunt" at this Petunia was already shivering in anger "I received a really interesting letter moments ago" she paled "and it seemed really impolite not to answer, so I just sent a reply with the owl that was waiting outside!" she carried on with an exaggerated sweet voice "Someone from the school, the one that I'm going to attend for the next seven years, will come one of this days to help me with my purchases! You see, I didn't want to impose by asking you to come with me."

"You will not go to that blasted school!" she screamed, but you could see in her eyes that she already knew that it was a lost battle.

"Why my dear aunt, by the way you're talking about Hogwarts it would seems that you already know of it! How is that possible?" Oh, how she loved to mess with them.

At this her uncle jumped in defense of his wife. "We are not going to pay for you learn more freakish stuff!"

"I didn't ask you to pay anything and me going or not is not up to you to decide." She carried on calmly "I was just being nice enough to inform you that someone from the school will come in a few days, that's all."

"You will not go!" screamed her uncle while his face was turning to a peculiar shade of purple.

"Vernon!" Petunia looked in panic at her husband and the two seemed to share a silent conversation. In the end it seemed that they agreed on giving up. The room was silent for a few minutes and Violet guessed that they didn't have anything else to say. She turned to exit the room but she stopped at the last moment.

"Oh I just remembered!" voice still sweetly fake "Wouldn't be bad for your reputation if the professor that will come here discovers that my room is the cupboard under the stairs? I mean...it would look like your neglecting me!"

And with that she finally had a real room.

The following day she received a new letter, informing her that someone would come on the day of her birthday to bring her to Diagon Alley. _"I wonder if it's going to be Hagrid again..."_ Yes, it was probable.

Violet passed the few days before her birthday fixing her new room. She threw away all Dudley's broken toys while he kept crying and screaming that he needed them and that it wasn't fair for her to have his second bedroom. _"Stupid annoying spoiled fat little brat."_ After she gave him a cold look that promised repercussion he stopped.

On the 31th she woke up really early, too excited to sleep. She started to read again her Occlumency book while she was waiting, but she really couldn't concentrate. Not that it was really needed. By now she knew the book by heart. Thinking about Occlumency, she hoped that her mental barrier was strong enough, but she really couldn't know before she actually put it to test against a Legiliments. _"Talking about Legiliments... maybe I should learn it a bit... it would be useful."_ That was another thing on her list of things to do.

At 9am, when the doorbell rang, she jumped out of her bed and rushed towards the door. When she opened it, she met Hagrid's smiling face. _"Wow he's really huge!"_

"Hello, Violet! Last time I saw you, you were only a baby, you look like your mom but I can see also a bit of your dad. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts!" he shook her hand, or better, her whole arm.

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Don't bother with this sir nonsense, call me Hagrid!"

"Okay, call me Violet!" she replied with a smile, exiting the door and closing it behind her.

"Don't you want to inform your family that you're leaving?" he asked baffled.

"My relatives won't care, so don't worry." She refused to call them family and she wasn't a liar either, she just choose to omit some parts.

"O-Okay, let's go!" and with that they started walking towards the bus stop. " _Hopefully once I'll get to Hogwarts I could make some professors worry about my living situation with my relatives and I could go live somewhere els... Fuck! I forgot about Sirius! I need to get him out of Azkaban! I'll try to figure it out once we'll go to Gringotts, maybe they could do something..."_

The ride to London didn't take that long, but she enjoyed talking with Hagrid, although she already knew most of the stuff. The only thing that annoyed her greatly was when he talked about how great Albus Dumbledore was and how her parents where both Gryffindors. _"It really seems like he wants to convince me that I'd be better off as a Gryffindor and under Dumbledore's thumb! Now I understand why Dumbledore would send him and not a professor. I'm not saying that Hagrid is bad... he's actually really nice, but this blind love for Dumbledore is really annoying! Also, there is no way that I'm going to be a Gryffindor, I'm not recklessly brave and all of that. It's not like I care where I'm going to be sorted anyway, for me anywhere it's fine, but I'll probably be or Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'll leave it to the Sorting Hat to decide."_

Once they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid led her in front of the bar and he basically announced, to the whole world to hear, her name. _"Urgh! I completely forgot about this! Now this vultures won't leave me alone!"_

"M-m-miss P-p-potter! W-what a p-pleasure to m-meet you!" " _Ah, Quirrell..."_ yep! she forgot about that too.

"Violet, this is Professor Quirrill and he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Hagrid.

" _Is he already possessed by Voldemort? Well... just a way to find out!"_ she shook his hand _"I guess not."_ Than with a blinding smile "I can't wait to have your class, it sounds really interesting!"

" _I need to decide what to do with him and Voldemort this year... I really don't want to get killed in any accident that might append because of them!"_

After getting rid of all her fans, they started walking towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. She didn't bother asking Hagrid her life story, she already knew it, and if someone had to ask her how, she could always say that she learned everything from a book. _"And I won't even be lying!"_ she laughed in her mind.

Their first stop was Gringotts obviously and, before Hagrid could speak for her, she said. "Excuse me sir, my name is Violet Potter. I just learned that my parents left me a vault and, because I've lived with muggles until now, I don't know anything about how it's supposed to work. Did my parents have an account manager? Would it be possible to talk with him?" Hagrid looked at her baffled.

"Miss Potter.. Can you prove that you are who you're claiming to be?"

She thought for a moment "Well, do you have any magical way to check?"

"We could use a blood test. It would also show what are you entitle to and other aspects of your magic, if there are any. But obviously the test had a fee." At this Hagrid started to be a bit worried.

"Violet I don't think it's really necessary, I have here your key! That should be enough, and then we can go to your vault!" _"Is he serious? What? Did Dumbledore asked him to make sure that I just enter my vault?"_

"I'm sorry Hagrid but this _is_ important. I promise I won't take long and I don't need you to come with me for this, it's probably kind of privet. Also, I really don't want to sound rude, but why do you have the key of my vault?" she looked completely calm but in reality she was pretty annoyed.

"Dumbledore gave it to me to bring it to you today. He's your magical guardian."

"Magical guardian? Isn't the duty of a guardian to check on a child? I can honestly say that I never saw this Dumbledore in all my life." _"Wow, I'm still not lying...After all when they left me to the Dursleys I was pretending to be asleep! I never_ saw _him."_

"Miss Potter, probably it would be best if we talked about this in your account manager's office. This way please." Violet followed the goblin to a long corridor and entered one of the rooms. She asked again Hagrid to wait outside, trying to sound innocent and not showing her suspicions, and he finally agreed. She also made sure to take her key.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter but it seemed that you wanted sort this out as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's right, thank you."

"This is your account manager, Ragnok." After the goblin introduced his colleague, he left.

"I have been told that you're requesting a blood test and to talk about the accounts left from your parents."

"That's right. But first I would like to know how much the blood test is."

"That would be 1 Galleon."

"Is it possible to take it from my vault?" Ragnok nodded. "Okay, so I would like to do the test." The goblin took a piece of parchment and a knife. "Just on drop of blood is fine." She took the knife, did a small cut on her finger and let one drop of blood on the parchment. Soon writings started to appear on the paper.

 **Violet Lily Potter**

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Father: James Potter

Blood Status: Half-blood

Heiress of the House of Potter

Heiress of the House of Peverell

Heiress of the Noble House of Slytherin _through magic_

Soul Bond: Tom Marvolo Riddle

She just gave a quick look to the amount of money in her vaults, she didn't really care that much about that. But she was happy to know that she had a trust vault she could access now and a family vault that she could access once she became 17. What she was curios though, was that she had a Soul Bond with Tom fucking Riddle. _"It's obviously the Horcrux... and that is also why here apparently I'm also the heiress of Slytherin... I'm torn... Is it bad if I think that is kind of cool?"_

"Did my parents left a will?"

"Yes, but it was never opened."

"Let me guess, Dumbledore asked to sealed it?" it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Yes. How would you know?" _"Maybe because he's a manipulative bastard?"_ she really didn't like him.

"It was just a guess, I just found out that he's my magical guardian but he never once checked on me, so I never meet him, and if I have to be honest I found it kind of suspicious. I'm also pretty sure my parents never wanted me to live with my muggle aunt, and they probably said so in their will, and I know that he was the one to leave me with them."

"I see why you would be suspicious. If you wish, you can read the will now." He looked for a the document and handed it to her.

She opened it and read threw it. They basically left all to her, she also discovered she had a few proprieties, but the most important part was the choices for her guardians. Sirius Black was listed first as her godfather, then Alice Longbottom, but she knew that she was in St Mungo's, Remus Lupin, etc. Albus Dumbledore wasn't listed and obviously neither the Dursleys.

"Is there a difference between a normal guardian and a magical guardian?"

"If the child lives in the magical world there isn't any difference, it's the same person. If the child lives with muggles they need to have a guardian to rely on the magical world. The guardian of most muggleborn students is the headmaster of the school."

"But I'm not a muggleborn. I was never supposed to be with my aunt, this proves it. And Dumbledore isn't supposed to be my magical guardian either. My godfather is Sirius Black, why am I not living with him?" she had to play her cards right if she wanted to get Sirius out of Azkaban.

"Sirius Black was convicted for betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord and for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. He was sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison." _"How do I ask if there was a trial without raising suspicious?"_

"In his trial... did he ever say why did he betrayed my parents? After all, if he's my godfather, they were supposedly good friends!" _"Please, please, please, find out that there wasn't any trial..."_

"Give me a moment to check." She waited patiently and after few silent minutes the goblin looked back at her. "It seems that there was never a trail."

"He didn't have a trial? Why? Isn't it illegal?"

"During the last years of the war, many where imprisoned without one, but they were all Death Eaters without a doubt. But what looks suspicious is that he was imprisoned after the fall of the Dark Lord." _"Bingo!"_

"Well, is it possible to give him a trial now? It's hardy fair and I would feel much better knowing why he did it."

"It will take some time but hopefully it can be done."

"Thank you very much, Ragnok." _"Oh! I almost forgot!"_ "Albus Dumbledore had my vault key until now, I don't want to sound rude but, did he or someone else took something from my vault?"

"Money were not withdrawn but he did take a family heirloom." _"The Cloak! That bastard took my cloak! My father never left it to him!"_

"Do you wish to press charge?" " _I can't... he would make my life a living hell..."_

"I will talk to him first once I get to Hogwarts, if he doesn't return it, I'll press charge. It is possible to see my vault now? Also, I would kindly ask you not to talk with anyone about all of this."

"Don't worry, here in Gringotts we highly respect the privacy of our clients. I'll send you update regarding your request to give Sirius Black a trial. If you now would follow me, I'll take you to your vault."

With that said, she met up again with Hagrid and apologized for taking long. He did ask her if everything was alright and she that it was, with a big innocent smile. _"He doesn't seem worried anymore, maybe he's convinced that if I'm thins calm, I didn't learn anything aggravating. Maybe I'm too suspicious... Maybe he doesn't know anything about this..."_ well, she's going to be nice to him anyway. The only people that she hated were the Dursleys. Even Dumbledore and Voldemort weren't on her black list yet. _"Sure, I don't like them, but I don't hate them either!"_ Yes, Voldemort killed her parents and Dumbledore sent her to the Dursleys, but the former did it because he was afraid and wanted to protect himself, and the latter because... _"Wait! I have plenty to blame Dumbledore!"_ It's not like the Dursleys were the only people that could have raised her! _"But maybe in his twisted mind he thinks that it will be for the better. That he's doing it for the greater good! Well, if he wants to play manipulative I can play as well!"_

After taking a lot of money (she insisted that she needed to buy a lot of stuff) and seeing Hagrid taking the stone _"Even this is suspicious!"_ , they left Gringotts.

On their first stop, she bought an expensive trunk, with three compartments with an extension spell and passwords, so that she could be the only one to open it. Hagrid tried to convince that she didn't need one so big, but she knew that she'll keep all her possession here for probably years. She didn't have a home at the Dursleys, so this trunk was going to be the only place she could put all the stuff that she'll buy in the years.

After that they bought quill and parchments, she even bought a lot of drawing equipment and journals. She loved to draw and write as well, but the Dursley never bought her any of this so she was a bit rusty. Then they went to the apothecary, other materials on her list and a lot of small shops for everyday thing. She was overjoyed to discover that there were potions for your hair and face that made you look beautiful, so she bought some and even some makeup.

Then they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and she bought her uniform plus a lot of clothes for everyday wear, even one formal robe. _"I can finally have my own clothes!"_

"Don't you think is a bit much? It looks like you're buying a whole new wardrobe!" said Hagrid a bit uncomfortable, he probably didn't know how to handle a girl shopping.

"Well, I am. You didn't really think that I like to wear this clothes, did you?" she said pointing to what she was wearing "This are my cousin's old clothes!" leaving a baffled Hagrid behind, she followed the shop lady in the other room to fit her robes.

" _Ah... Look who's here... Young Draco! Well, I decided that I'll try my best to don't have any enemies in this life, and fight with Draco on stupid things seams really a waste of time! But I don't know if I want to be his friend either... I think I'll just going to be polite for now and eventually see where it goes."_

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, I can't wait!" she looked at him with a big smile.

"Do you know what house are you going to be in?"

"Well, not really... I guess I could easily be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but maybe I could fit also in the other two houses... I have a really complicated personality... so I guess I'll just let the S-whatever test we have to do decide! I really don't care." She smiled again _"I almost said the Sorting Hat... oops!"_ Draco looked at her strangely probably believing she was a bit mad.

"Even Hufflepuff? I would leave before being an Hufflepuff!"

"Everyone always underestimates the Hufflepuffs, but think about it! You could have easily an army of loyal and hardworking followers!" Draco looked at her with huge eyes and open mouth _"He probably thinks I want to rule the world, ahahah this is priceless!"_

"You're weird..."

"I take that as a compliment!"

"My mother is here, I have to go. Well... see you at Hogwarts, then." And he started to walk away.

"See you too!" she said with her extremely sweet voice and she saw him shudder a bit. _"Oh, poor Draco... I think I made him run away..."_

Once she put all her new clothes inside the trunk they left to buy her books. She bought all the required ones from her list plus some extra. She took Hogwarts the History, few books on traditions and wizarding culture, one on laws _"I'll be damned if I let the ministry play me like a pawn on a chessboard!"_ and a few more that she found interesting. Even this time Hagrid tried to dissuade her. "You will have the whole Hogwarts library, you don't need to buy all those books! Also, why would buy a book about pureblood traditions? They are really biased!" _"What's his problem?"_

"Well, I'm entering a whole new culture and it would be wise for me to know their point of view. I can't go blind on this!" that seemed to convince him.

When they left the bookshop they walked near a pet shop _"I don't know what pet should I take... having an owl would be awesome, but I really, really like cats... I also like snakes, but I already know that I can't take one..."_

"Hey, Hagrid... the list says that I can bring a cat or a toad or an owl, but does that mean that I can only bring one? Also, are those the only animals you can bring?"

"Well, sometimes you can bring other animals, they don't have to be dangerous though" _"Talking from experience?"_ " but usually one brings just one, you know... why?"

"Well... I would like a cat, but I think that having an owl could be useful..."

"If you really want a cat you can take one and then you can use the owls of the school!" _"Yeah... I should probably do that..."_ she was a bit sad that she would not have Hedwig, but it didn't seem fair to her to buy her. It was Harry's owl not hers.

So they stopped in the pet shop. Hagrid said that he would buy her the cat as a birthday present and she gave him a kind smile. _"It's nice to have a present... I can't even remember when it was the last time that I had one..."_

She spent 20 minutes trying to decide which one to take. At the end she settled with a cute black fluffy kitten with green eyes, that seemed really intelligent. She amusingly thought that they matched.

On the way to Ollivanders, she saw a glasses shop and she remembered that she had to ask for a spell to correct her eyesight. She told so to Hagrid and they went inside the shop. It was a bit expensive but now she finally could get rid of her horrible glasses, so it was extremely worth it.

Finally they went to their last shop of the list. _"I wonder if my wand is going to be the same of Harry's in the books..."_ And indeed it was.

When she entered Ollivanders was she wasn't startled when he appeared in front of her, because she already knew it would happened. She spent more than one hour trying wands and she was really close to scream to him which wand probably would be hers, but she obviously couldn't. _"How would I explain that I know that wand?"_ so she stayed silent.

Finally, "I wonder... holly and phoneix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." She knew already that this was probably her wand, but once she touched it she was surprised by the intensity of the power she felt. _"Wow... it feels incredible!"_

Then Ollivander explained to her that that wand was the brother of Voldemort's wand, and that got her thinking, _"If our wands are brothers, we can't kill each other right? That was all that weird spell that happened in the fourth book... but if our wands basically say that we can't fight, why on earth there is a prophecy?"_ and then she thought about the prophecy. She probably should listen it, it might be different because of her, especially because she remembered that the original one said 'mark _him_ as his equal'. _"Does the fact that I'm a girl and that I obviously know the plot will change things?"_ she should probably go to the ministry before Voldemort tries to steel it, so that she wouldn't fall in a stupid trap.

After this exhausting day, she came back to Privet Drive, with an happy smile on her face. Sure, a few times she's been annoyed with Hagrid and Dumbledore, but at the end it was a nice day.

She spent the last mouth of the holidays reading her books and even trying some spells. After all, they didn't tell her yet that she wasn't supposed to use magic. She made sure to learn most of her potion book, she really didn't want to be humiliated by Snape. _"I wonder if Snape is going to hate me... after all, I don't resemble James, but Lily..."_

On the night before the 1st of September she checked that everything was in her trunk and then want to bed. She was extremely excited! She was going to Hogwarts! She really couldn't wait, but at the end she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter! i hope you're liking the story!**

 **Please, I really would like to know what you think about it, so please review! If you have criticts or suggestions I would like to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Violet woke up early that day. She didn't had much sleep, she was too excited, but she didn't let it bother her. She couldn't stay still, checking every few minutes if she really had put everything in her trunk.

Mr. Miaow was watching her, probably thinking she was a bit stupid. Yes, she called the kitten Mr. Miaow... she was really terrible in giving names. _"God help my children if I'll ever have any."_ For a moment she even thought it would have been funny to give Dumbledore an heart attack by calling her cat Tom or, God forbids, Voldemort, but at the end she decided against it. _"I'm probably the only one that would have found it funny..."_

Around 9am she decided that it was time to go. She picked Mr. Miaow and all her things and exited the house, she walked a bit to get far away from the houses until she was sure nobody could see her. She then took out her wand and called the Night Bus. A few seconds later it was in front of her. _"I'm probably going to be sick, aren't I?"_

She paid the ticket and set on bus, already holding her sit fearing for her life. It took probably not more than ten minutes to reach Kings Cross Station. _"Oh my God... never again. It was terrible!"_

She was there way earlier than she thought. The train was leaving at 11am and it was only 9.30... _"Maybe I could have a coffee while I wait?"_

She soon she became restless again, so she decided to go to the platform 9 ¾. She walked between the platforms 9 and 10 not really knowing which wall was the entrance. _"Well it's ¾ isn't it? Urgh... I hate math..."_ but she managed to find it without making a fool of herself.

The train was beautiful. There weren't a lot of people yet, so she decided to enter and chose an empty compartment in the middle of the train. Mr. Miaow hid under the sit while she changed in her uniform, so that she wouldn't need to bother later (also because she didn't want to wear Dudley's old clothes more than necessary). _"I wonder who I'm going to meet on the train. I don't think I'll meet Ron , he'll arrive late and by then this compartment might already be full..."_

With nothing to do she took one of her books out of her trunk and started reading, but soon she was distracted again. She couldn't help it! She was too excited! She still haven't decided what to do about Voldermort though... _"I definitely don't want to fight him and kill him... and_ obviously _I don't want to die! I can try to make him sane again and that probably means that he needs to reabsorb the Horcruxes... he needs to feel remorse right? Does he need to reabsorb all of them? I kind of like being able to speak_ _Parseltongue... I definitely need to learn more about soul magic. That is what he used right? I think the first thing I should do is collect the Horcruxes, just in case... and in the mean time I could try to learn more about it... Uff... so many things to do.. Wait! How on earth can I get Hufflepuff's cup? And the ring? I really need to carefully plan this... but I'm thinking too far ahead. What do I do this year? I surely need to start learning as much magic as possible, but I also want to live my life! There are so many things that I want to do and I don't want to just spend time thinking about what to do with Voldemort! ... I probably should act normal, without letting my guard down though. And what do I do about the stone...? I'm not going to fall stupidly in Dumbledore's plan to have me face Voldemort I'm not an idiot! But maybe I could take the stone before and use it as a trade...? I could even keep it, but to be fair I wouldn't know how to use it..."_ the door of her compartment opened and a girl entered. She didn't recognized her, but to be fair she could not be expected to know everyone.

"Hi, do you mind if I seat here?"

"Sure, no problem!" she set in front of her.

"Are you a first year as well?"

"Yes! I can't wait to start!" she smiled, this girl seemed really nice, maybe they could be friends!

"Me too! My name is Susan Bones, but you can call me Susan!" _"Susan Bones! I remember her name! She's going to be a Hufflepuff, right?"_

"I'm Violet, nice to meet you!"

They talked for a bit and she was right, Susan was really a nice girl. Then the door opened again and this time she had a guess about who he might be.

"H-hi, I-I'm sorry I didn't know there was already someone here..." Violet smiled at him.

"Don't worry! You can join us if you want!" she looked at Susan and she nodded smiling as well.

"Yes! We just met as well."

"R-really? O-okay." He sat down next to Susan. "My name is Neville by the way." _"Yep, I knew it..."_

"I'm Susan and she's Violet..." the door opened again and this time she didn't have a doubt about this girl. The bushy hair kind of gave her away.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure!" they introduced again and after few shy moments later they started small conversations.

Neville didn't talk much, being extremely shy, but he listened to Violet and Susan talking about everything that passed through their minds, while Hermione was reading one of her school books. After a while Susan asked Violet "What were you reading by the way? I'm sorry that I have interrupted you."

"Don't worry about it, it's a book about wizarding culture, I was raised with muggles, so I wanted to learn more about this world. But I already read it once, I was just trying to pass the time." At this Hermione suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"You're a muggleborn as well? I read all the school books already, I didn't want to be left behind, so I learned everything by heart. Is that book interesting? I never read it."

"I'm actually an half-blood but my parents died so I live with that bitch of my aunt, her whale of an husband and their stupid son." Everybody looked at her in shock.

"You shouldn't talk your relatives like that! They're your family!" said Hermione in her know it all voice.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't judge me." She replied calmly "You never met them, so you can't understand. I don't consider them family and they made it clear multiple times that they thinks the same about me." With that the compartment fell in an heavy silent. _"Hermione really was annoying when she was younger, wasn't she?"_ Hermione looked at Violet ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you." Violet gave her a big smile forgetting already the small argument.

"It's alright, I shouldn't use bad words anyway, but I really can't help it sometimes!" everybody quietly laughed. "You can borrow my book if you want, as I said before, I already read it!" Hermione light up like it was Christmas and took the book.

"Thank you, I'll give it back as soon as possible!"

"Wait a second..." Susan looked at her "you said that you're an half-blood, your parents died and you name is Violet. Are you Violet Potter!" _"Well, that doesn't sound like a question..."_

"You're really Violet Potter?" screamed the other two.

"Yes I am. But I'm really just a normal girl, so please treat me like anybody else!" she smiled, but then she looked at them in angst "I beg you." Mr. Miaow decided in that moment to show himself, jumping in the arms of her owner and helping her diverting the conversation.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Susan screamed while starting petting it. "What's his name? He's a he, right?"

"Yes," she smiled "He's name is Mr. Miaow!"

"You called your cat Mr. Miaow? Why?" asked Neville.

"Well, the alternative was Tom, so..." they looked at her in confusion and then Hermione found the courage to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"And why didn't you call him Tom? It seems a pretty name..."

"Reasons..." she said mysteriously and then she did a small evil laugh. She raised her head to meet their eyes and she saw their expressions "Oh, come on! Don't worry, I'm not crazy!" she smiled kindly this time "I just like to mess with people when they don't understand what's going on in my mind." At that Susan started laughing.

"I really like you! What house do you think you'll be sorted to? My parents where both Hufflepuffs and everyone always says that I'm a lot like them, so I'll probably go there!"

"I don't know if I have to be honest... I could fit everywhere but probably I'm going to be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin..."

"Slytherin?" Hermione and Neville screamed, while Susan looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Slytherin! Why, is that a problem?" she looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"B-but that was the h-house of You Know Who..."

"It hardly means anything to me. All Hogwarts' houses have some personality traits that I have. As I said I could go anywhere, but I am just bit more cunning and ambitious. But this doesn't mean that I don't also love to learn different things, value friendship or manage to be brave when I need to be, even though I would never be reckless. I don't see why it should matter where I go, it's not like I'm going to change my personality because of that!" they all stayed silent, thinking at her words.

"Well, even if you go to Slytherin we could still be friends, right?" asked Susan.

"What do you think? Sure, we can be friends! Don't say stupid things!" they all laughed at that and the heavy atmosphere in room suddenly left.

"I think I might go to Hufflepuff as well..." started Neville "Even though I would like to be a Gryffindor, like my parents..."

"Sure you can be a Gryffindor Neville! And even if you go Hufflepuff you can be great!" Violet said with enthusiasm and he smiled thankfully at her.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but I guess that also Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad." Said Hermione.

They carried on talking for a few hours. When the trolley lady came to sell candies, Violet reminded Neville to hold his toad so that he didn't lose it and he thankfully followed her suggestion.

Malfoy stopped a few moments after, probably looking for the famous Violet Potter. He opened the door and when she saw him, she started smiling in her unique evil way. _"Hehehe... let's see if I can mess with him a bit more!"_

"Oh, hello to you again! Fancy meeting you here!" and with that he closed the door and left. She turned to rest of the people in her compartment with a fake hurt expression. "Oh...why did he go away? Did I say something?"

"It's not really what you said, but your smile was kind of creepy..." replied Neville. She shrugged and she went on talking with Susan.

Finally the train stopped and they arrived to Hogsmeade. Violet basically run to the boats dragging Susan with her in her excitement, while Neville and Hermione tried to keep their pace, shaking their heads in amusement. The four of them shared a boat and, when they saw Hogwarts, they were left speechless.

" _Oh-my-God-oh-my-God-oh-my-God! I'm here! I'm finally here!"_

Once they arrived, they waited in front of the closed door of the Great Hall. Violet really couldn't stay still.

"... My brothers told me that we have to fight a troll!" she heard behind her. _"Oh, Ron... I forgot how naive you were..."_

"I'd like to meet your brothers one of this days." She turned looking at him, while Susan, Neville and Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" asked Ron even more confused.

"Well, they must be funny guys if they prank you like that!" Everyone that heard the conversation started laughing, while Ron's face turned red like his hair.

Taking pity on him, she gave him a kind smile. "Don't worry, it won't be bad! We are just first years! I can promise it's nothing dangerous." He smiled at her relieved.

McGonagall finally let them enter the Great Hall and they walked to the front. She brought the Sorting Hat, that obviously sang his song, and then started calling the names of the students.

When her friends went, she made sure to applaud the lauder she could, giving them encouraging smiles. As predicted, Susan went to Hufflepuff, while Neville and Hermione to Gryffindor.

Once her name was called the hall went silent. _"Wow this is weird... are they going to look at every my step from now on? That would be annoying."_

She set down and put the Hat on. _"What a weird situation you have... You're not from here are you?"_

" _Nope, and I kindly ask you not to tell anybody!"_

" _Don't worry my dear, I'm not allowed to reveal the secrets of the students."_

" _I thought so. So, sort me! Anywhere it's fine!"_

" _Anywhere? Okay, let me see... You have an intense love of knowledge, but only about the topics that interest you and that you can then use, so it's not a love for the sake of knowledge. You value friendship, but your true friends are few and, even though you are really sociable, you don't trust easily. You're not reckless, you always have the need to plan ahead, but you can be brave and fight for the things you really care about, just not in the Gryffindor style."_

" _Damn right I'm not a Gryffindor!"_

" _I thought you said everywhere it's fine?"_

" _Well, Gryffindor it's not bad, but I just don't think it's the right house for me."_

" _You're right, Gryffindor doesn't really suit you. I can see you have a gift to manipulate people without the use of lies, a more Slytherin trait."_

" _Hey! It's not like I do it to everyone!"_

" _You're right, you don't. But you use this gift when you want something and you're also very cunning and ambitious."_

" _I know, I know... I already did this test a lot of times before, as you probably have seen from my memories, and the answer was always the same."_

" _Ahahah, you're right! So better be_ SLYTHERIN!" the Hall was quiet. She took of the Hat and she almost laughed at the expression of the people in front of her. Then, when she started walking towards her table, the Slytherins started clapping, followed by everybody else, although more quietly.

Once she set down she looked at the teacher's table and this time she couldn't help a giggle. Dumbledore face was hilarious, a mixture or confusion, sorrow and betrayal, Snape was in shock, McGonagall looked like she just lost a bet and Hagrid looked afraid. Then she dared to look towards Quirell and, at his look of confusion and shock, she did a huge smile and waved her hand in mock greeting. At this his eyes went huge. _"I hope he recovers... he's seems like he doesn't understand what's going on anymore."_ She hoped he wouldn't be offended, she was just joking.

She then turned towards her fellow Slytherins and she smiled again. "Hello! Violet Potter! I'm pleased to make your acquaintances!"

"You're Potter! A filthy half-blood! Slytherin is not your place!" said a really annoying looking girl "It must have been a mistake!"

She looked at her with a condescending smile. "Oh, you poor silly girl! There was no mistake! Slytherin might be the only house able to survive my mind games, so obviously the Hat sent me here!" her smile turned evil "You should really learn more about your opponent before starting a war. Are you sure you're supposed to be in Slytherin? You don't seem really cunning to me..."

"Why you..!"

"Pansy, shut up!" said another girl, looking at Violet impressed. "Daphne Greengrass, pleasure." She shook her hand and smiled "You must forgive her, she doesn't think before talking most of the times, but to be fair it was kind of a shock!"

"Yeah, we all thought you were going to be a Gryffindork!" Violet turned towards the boy who spoke. "Theodore Nott." He introduce himself.

"You are Potter!" Draco, set in front of her, was looking at her in shock as well.

"Yes, we kind of established that already."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I never expected you to be Potter. But I guess we never introduced. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She shook his hand, while in the meantime she couldn't help thinking _"And I'm Bond. James Bond."_

"This are Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson." He said pointing to everyone.

Violet talked a bit with everyone during dinner and she was thankful that at least Daphne and Tracey seemed nice, since she probably had to share the dorm with them. The boys were polite enough but still a bit in shock seeing her acting so comfortable around them. _"They're probably don't know yet what to think of me, so like good Slytherins they're waiting to know more."_

Once they were done eating, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became quiet. He welcomed the students and warned them that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was prohibited. _"Wow, what a clever idea to let everyone know where you're hiding the stone! It's not like Voldemort is sitting right next to you!"_

They were then dismissed and Violet and the rest of the first years Slytherin followed a prefect to the common room.

* * *

Voldemort really didn't know what to think. Potter was a Slytherin? How did that happened!

As soon as he hear her name, he threw all cautions to the wind and possessed Quirrell for a few seconds, just enough time to see her with his eyes. And there she was, sitting at the Slytherin table, smiling and waving at him...Wait. _"Is she mocking me?"_ the nerve of that girl! She doesn't even know who she's dealing with!

Voledemort was confused. _"She's smiling at me? Why is she even doing that?"_ Well, Quirrell told him that he met the girl in Diagon Alley, but they just exchanged a few words! Why is she smiling at him and not at that oaf that brought her to buy her school stuff! It doesn't make sense!

She was not what he expected. She was probably the smallest student of all the school, but the way she held herself was extremely confident. Like she knew something that the rest didn't. _"She's just an arrogant brat."_ But deep down he hated not knowing. _"I have to keep an eye on her."_

* * *

Once the Slytherins entered the common room, Violet was speechless. It was beautiful! Kind of dark, being in the dungeons and with green and silver as the main colours, but beautiful! _"Well, green is one of my favourite colours anyway..."_

After the prefects made their speech (the only difference with the book being: we Slytherin stick together and if you do something against the rules don't get caught. _"Yeah, I can live with that..._ "), the girls and boys went to their respective dorms.

Once the girls entered in their room, Violet, Daphne and Tracy jokingly fought to choose their bed, while Pansy was still looking at Violet with hate and Millicent stood awkwardly in the back. At the end, Violet was sprawled on the farther bed from the door. She lost to Daphne, but this position was still nice so she was happy anyway.

Mr. Miaow was apparently already in the room and jumped on her bed. All the girls, even Pancy, rushed to pet him.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Miaow!" Violet said with a smile.

"Mr. Miaow? What a stupid name!" said Pansy, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face while petting him.

"So, Potter," Started Tracy "I'm going to put it bluntly, what do you think of Dark magic? I hope you realize that now that you're in Slytherin you can't be bigoted idiot." All the other girl tensed, looking at Tracy like she was incriminating them. Violet laughed.

"Don't worry," she said to the other girls "it's a fair question." She turned to Tracy again "I'm afraid to say that I don't know enough to make an educated opinion, it's not like I was able to get the right information, but I'll hopefully change that soon enough. But I don't consider them evil, if that's what you're asking. If you think about it, you could easily kill someone even with a levitation spell and they teach us that on our first year! So yeah, let me read some books in the library and then ask me again this question." All the girls relaxed at that and Tracy smiled at her.

"You probably won't find a lot of books on this topic in the library, seeing that Dumbledore is the headmaster. If you want I can lend you some, but you don't have to bring them outside the dorm!"

"Thank you, I would love that!"

"And what do you think of Dumbledore?" Pansy asked, more relaxed as well but still suspicious.

"Dumbledore..." " _I can't stand him, but I cannot really explain them why..."_ "I haven't decide what to think of him yet. I can say that, by the look he gave me when I was sorted in Slytherin, is biased towards us and that seems pretty unfair, seeing that he is the headmaster. He was also the one that sent me to the Dursleys, making my life a living hell, but I'm still not sure if he planned me to have a shitty childhood or he really thought that it would be better leaving me there for my protection." She was pretty sure it was the former, but for now she would play ignorant. She technically never met him, so hating him just like that it would cause a lot of questions. "Anyway I'm not an idiot. If he tries to manipulate me into playing hero, he'll have something else coming his way!" she finished.

"Wait... Dursleys? So it's true! You really lived with muggles!" screamed Daphne and all the girls looked at her in horror and disgust.

"Yes unfortunately. They are really horrible." Violet replied calmly.

"Are you not afraid that, now that we know their name, some kind of accident might happen to them?" Asked Pansy with a mean smirk, the others tensed.

"Please, you're welcomed to do so. You would just do me a favour." All the girls relaxed again and this time Pansy smiled at her for the first time.

"You're not so bad, Potter."

"Please, all of you, call me Violet. If we're going to share the room for the next seven years, we should try to get along!"

"Okay! Please call me Daphne!"

"Tracy."

"And you can call me Pansy." They all looked at Millicent and she nodded awkwardly, too shy to speak.

Now that the ice was broken, they talked for a couple of hours, trying to get to know each other, while putting away their stuff in the little wardrobe next to each bed.

When all the others went to sleep, Violet had a bit time to think about her first day. _"I'm glad I managed to be on good terms with everyone I met today. Daphne and Tracy are nice, I could easily be friends with them... I need to be careful to what I say to everyone though. If I still want to be friends with Susan, Neville and Hermione, I need to find and excuse for the Slytherin... Ugh... and I also need to remember to don't leave Hermione alone in the girls toilet on Halloween, I refuse to fight a troll with a Wingardium Leviosa! It's pathetic and dangerous!"_ With that she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up early, excited for her first day of school. The other girls woke up soon after her and, once they were ready, they went together to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Violet knew she was terrible in orientation so she followed them on the way there. _"The dungeons are a maze! How am I supposed to find my way in this damn castle! I'm lucky that Tracy seems to know where she's going!"_

Once they set down and started eating they were joined by the boys. They seemed a bit surprised to see the other girls being more friendly with Violet, but they probably guessed that the interrogation in the girls room went fine.

Snape then came to give them their timetable for their classes, he paused a second when he saw Violet and, when she smiled at him, he quickly left to go to the other students _. "Why do I always make people run away when I smile?"_ Poor Snape. He didn't really know what to think of her, did he? She looked a lot like Lily, except for the dark hair, but she couldn't deny that she might appear a bit arrogant as well. After all it was difficult not to act like she knew something that the others didn't, because it was really like that! _"Maybe a should give him a break..."_

"So, what do we have today?" asked Daphne.

"Potions with the Gryffindors, History of Magic with the Revenclaws, break, lunch, Transfiguration and Charms both with the Hufflepuffs and Astronomy with the Ravenclaws... wow, today is really full!"

After that they went back to their common room to take all the books and equipment that they needed for the morning. _"Be ready Snape. You won't be able to ridicule me in class, I learned all the book by heart! And, if you try to take some points from me for stupid things, I'll make your life a living hell!"_ and she left with the other Slytherin to her first class.

* * *

 **Hello again! I won't always be this fast to update the story, but for now here there's the new chapter!**

 **I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm sorry this is a bit shorter then the other chapters, but I thought that it was fine like this.**

 **I thank everyone that took the time to leave a comment and that follow my story or put it in their favourites! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Violet and the rest of the Slytherin arrived in front of the Potion's classroom and, few minutes before the start of the lesson, they were joined by the Gryffindors. " _Wow, they are looking at me like I killed their dog..."_ she smiled and waved at Neville and Hermione and both waved back a bit uncomfortably, while the other Gryffindors were glaring at them. Daphne and Tracy looked at her in question "Do you know them?"

"We met on the train!" by now all the Slytheirn girls already knew she was a social butterfly, so they accepted the answer without problems.

"Why would you wave at them? They're Gryffindors!" asked Draco, voice loud enough to be heard just from the Slytherins.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I'm forming allies everywhere! You never know what might happen, they could be useful!" that seemed to be the right thing to say to the Slytherins and, true to that, they didn't bother her anymore.

It was clear that some of the Griffindors wanted to tell her what they thought of her, but they didn't have the chance, since Snape opened the door and told them to take a sit.

Violet set with Daphne and took out her books. Snape started the class by taking a roll call and, when he arrived on Violet's name, he paused just a bit, but didn't make any comments. _"Wow... is it because he doesn't want to ridicule one of his Slytherins or because I look like Lily?"_ she didn't know.

Snape did his famous introduction and then he turned to Ron. "Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _"What? He's not asking me? But I spent a lot of time learning the fucking book!"_ Ron stayed silent and Hermione, obviously shoot her hand in the air.

"Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" _"If Hermione carries on like that she'll fall from the chair..."_

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't need to open the book, did you Weasley? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know! I haven't read the book!"

"10 point from Griffindor!" " _Fuck it. I didn't spend all that time for nothing!"_ she calmly raised her hand.

"Miss Potter." He looked at her shocked "Would you perhaps know the answer?" she smiled and answered calmly.

"Monkshood and wolfbane are the same plant, also known as aconite. As for the other two questions, asphodel and wormwood are ingredients of the Draught of Living Death and a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, that can be used as antidote from most poisons." Snape looked at her for long moment.

"15 points to Slytherin."

The rest of the class went smoothly. Sometimes Snape asked her some questions, but Violet always knew the answer, gaining a lot of point for her house. Ron instead managed to lose more.

Once she left the room, followed by Daphne, Tracy and Pansy, Ron Weasley confronted her in front of the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What was that Potter?"

"What was what, Mr. Weasley?"

"You know what! You made me look stupid in class!" _"Is he serious?"_

"You're mistaken. I didn't do anything, you could have read the book and known the answers, yet you didn't. That's hardly my fault." She replied calmly. Ron's face became red.

"Yes Weasley, stop blaming someone else for your own stupidity!" replied Tracy.

"But probably you're just too stupid to even understand that!" _"Wow even Pansy is defending me!"_

Ron gave them an angry look and turned again towards Violet. "You think you're so good but you're just a slimy snake!"

"Good! Because I think that snakes are lovely creatures and I take that as a compliment!" she started to walk away. _"Wow, he's so stupid! What's_ his _problem?"_

"You're parents would be ashamed of you! You were supposed to be a Gryffindor!" _"That's it! He needs to shut up! I planned to not make any enemies, but if he carries on like that..."_ she turned back but, even if she wanted to hit him, she remained calm. _"I'm not going to fall on his level."_

"And why would they be? They gave their lives for me to live mine, and I'm doing so. And Gryffindor? Really? Do you realize that it's like saying 'you were supposed to have blond hair'? Hogwarts houses are about personality. I can't change mine like turning on and off a switch! Think before talking the next time." And with that she left. She heard vaguely behind her Malfoy picking up the fight from where she left it, and she realized that that was probably the start of their stupid war. _"This time Ron won't have it easy against Draco, will he? Well... he was kind of asking for it."_

"Weasley really is an idiot." Concluded Daphne and she nodded, then they walked to their next class.

The rest of the day went quickly and she really enjoyed all her classes. In Charms she set near Susan and laughed in her mind when she saw the expression of the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Susan was clearly relived that she still wanted to be her friend.

In the evening she quickly did her homework and, when she was done, she took some time to get to know the boys of her year. She was now on first name with both Draco and Theodore. Draco was still a bit awkward around her, probably because, every chance she got, she made her mission to mess with him; but he was finally coming to realize that she was just friendly joking. Theodore was really funny and she loved to have discussions with him. She was really glad that she had read those books about pureblood culture, so that she wasn't clueless when they talked about it. Zabini was quiet but nice, and Crabbe and Goyle weren't really that interesting to her.

The following day she had her first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had to find a way to sneakily let Voldemort know that she was not Dumbledore's puppet, without the latter figuring it out. She didn't want to deal with him worrying about her turning dark. _"Not that I am. I just started reading the book that Tracy gave me and I didn't form my opinion yet..."_ She also wanted to know what his political point of view was, a part from killing muggles and muggleborns (she didn't really agree with that), because, if some of his ideas had merit and he could be dissuaded with a compromise for the others, she didn't have any problem with him ruling the world. _"But I can't just ask him that, can I? Wait... maybe I could... he's my professor after all, I could always say that I wanted to learn more about the war, but I can't ask Binns because the only thing he talks about are the goblin wars!"_ with her mind set, she enter the class.

Quirrell really was annoying with his shuttering though. During the lesson, the Gryffindor boys, except for Neville, kept glaring at her. She turned and gave them a huge smile, living them in confusion and shock. _"This is too easy! I'm starting to really question is there is something wrong with my smile! If every time that I do it to someone I leave them in shock, I should try to win the war by shocking Voldemort with a smile as well! Wait... I already did that... But seriously, they're ridiculous!"_

At the end of the class, she stayed behind like she had planned.

"Wow the other years where right, his shuttering really is annoying! Hey, are you not coming?" asked Daphne.

"You can go ahead, I need to ask something to professor Quirrell, I'll meet you later!"

"Okay, don't take long!" replied Tracy. Violet stood up and walked towards Quirrell.

"M-m-miss P-Potter! H-how can I h-help you?" he tensed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I had a question about the last war. I thought that you, by being the Defence teacher could know, I would have asked professor Binns but... you know how he is..." they shared a weak smile.

"S-sure... W-what w-would you like to k-know?"

"I would like to know about the Dark Lord's ideals." She made sure to say 'the Dark Lord', instead of 'Voldermort' or 'You Know Who'.

"What?" he screamed without shuttering anymore. And she notice it.

"Well, I don't know basically anything about the war, apart from what I read in few books about recent history. And books are always written by the victors. I can hardly believe that his only goal was to get rid of the muggles and muggleborns, he must have had a political manifesto or something like that!"

"And why would you be so interested in it? After all, he killed your parents."

"Yes he did. This is way I would like to know more." _"Why did he have to bring up my parent's death! Asshole, I'm trying to be nice!"_ "They were killed during the war though. I don't believe that in a war there is a good and a bad side. If so many people were willing to fight for both the Light and the Dark, there must have been more to it!" he was looking at her in shock. She then pretended to be shy, turning her eyes on the ground. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, sir, it's not like I don't care that my parents died... It's just... that I would like to know why they fought this war." _"Is this enough? I don't want to let him know too much so soon..."_ he looked at her for a long moment. "Is it fine, sir?" she eventually asked. That seemed to interrupt him from his musings.

"It's just that I didn't expect you to come to me with this question, Miss Potter." He replied calmly with an hint of suspicion in his eyes. _"I didn't say anything incriminating, did I? Why is he looking at me like that?"_ he kept watching her in silent and she was getting unnerved. _"You know what? Fuck it."_

"It seemed... fitting." She said, smiling mysteriously. His eyes became a little bit wider, but he hid it well. Finally he smirked.

"Very well, I'll try to find something."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day!" she turned and left.

* * *

Voldermort was shocked, and that didn't happen often. _"Did Potter just asked me what I think she did? Wasn't she supposed to be Dumbledore's little light puppet? It seems that she has more brain that I thought. But that last sentence? 'It seems fitting'? She can't know, can she? No, that's impossible... not from the way she calmly talked with me. She would have run to Dumbledore right away if that was the case. But this could be an opportunity... if I can make her see that this society is rotten, maybe she won't follow Dumbledore like a fool..."_ maybe he should change some of his plans regarding her. She really wasn't what he expected her to be. But he couldn't let her live if she turned out to be on Dumbledore side. He had to find more about her.

* * *

Hogwarts really was amazing, and learn magic even more. She wasn't a genius, she had to study a lot, but she did try few spells on her on free time and she was happy that her results were good so far.

At the end of the week she received a note from Dumbledore, asking her to meet him in his office to have a chat. That wasn't really surprising. What she was surprised about, though, was that he managed to wait an entire week for that. _"Stupid Dumbledore. He probably wants to drag me in some stupid plan."_ Thinking of Dumbledore, he still had her cloak! _"Should I ask him to give it back? I know that he probably wants to give it to me on Christmas, so it's not like I won't ever get it back... but if I do, he would ask me how I know about it, and that might lead to more annoying questions... Yeah, I should probably just wait. But that is so annoying! I could do so many things with it!"_ she wanted to go to the Room of Requirement, the Chamber of Secrets and maybe even try to go to the restricted section of the library! _"Wait... I should also get the Marauders map! It would be so useful! But how can I get it? It's not like I can easily convince Fred and George to give it to me. I don't even know them!"_ she would probably have to steal it, didn't she? _"And talking about Weasleys, I also need to get fucking Wormtail or I won't ever be able to free Sirius! Oh dear... so many things to do..."_ she really should start to write a list, or she would probably forget important stuff.

Once her classes were over for the day, she started walking towards Dumbledore's office with an heavy heart. She really didn't want to see him. She even said so to the Slytherins, sure that she would receive some sympathy, and she wasn't disappointed. Draco even made her laugh a few times with his loud hate of Dumbledore, but at the end she had to go.

She didn't even bother to knock and soon enough she heard Dumbledore's voice asking her to come in.

"Good evening, my dear! Please take a sit." She did. "Lemon drop?" she denied. _"You probably drugged the fucking candies! There's no way in hell that I'm ever going to eat them!"_

"Did I do something wrong?" she knew she didn't, but she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Nothing of the sort, my dear, don't worry." _"Fucking twinkling eyes."_ "I just wanted to hear how was your first week here at Hogwarts. I hope that you liked it." He said smiling. She noticed that on the desk there was the Dayly Prothet, showing the article on the stealing attempt in Gringotts. _"Can't he be more obvious?"_

"Yes I really love it here, sir." She smiled _"Better keep up pretences. If he underestimates me it's his fault. And, anyway, I'm not going to follows his stupid clues about the stone."_

"Good. You are probably wondering why you're here, I imagine?"

"Yes, to be honest. If I'm not in trouble, I don't see why you want to talk with little old me." She laughed kindly. _"Two can play this game, Dumbledore."_

"Well, pardon and old man's curiosity, but I wanted to know how you are fitting in Slytherin." Twinkling eyes again. "If I had to be honest, it was kind of a shock, I think for everyone, when you were sorted there." _"Oh, I see. Straight to point."_

"I really like it so far, but I don't understand why it was such a shock to be fair." Dumbledore's expression turned sad. _"Oh my God, he aspects me to believe that? It's obviously fake. I'm a thousand times a better actor than him and he has, what... one hundred years of experience more than me?"_

"You see, my dear girl, everyone was expecting you to be a Gryffindor like your parents were. I knew them, you know? Very, very brave people. Too young as well, when they met their end."

"And what does that have to do with the fact that I was sorted in Slytherin? Sorry but I don't understand, sir." _"Why does everyone always bring up my parents! Yes, they died, end of the story. But do they really expect me to replace them?"_

"Nothing, really." _"Nothing? Why the fuck did you bring it up then!"_ "I'm sad to say this, but Slytherin was also the house of Voldemort and of his followers, that's why people were so surprised for you to be sorted there."

"And?" _"What, did he think that I didn't know that?"_

"And?" he asked baffled.

"Yes. I'm getting really tired to say this, but aren't the houses supposed to be about personality? I grew up taking care of myself, you can't aspect me to be anything like my parents. They didn't rise me after all. I'm a Slytherin and I'm actually really happy to be there!" she smiled kindly (she was obviously acting).

"If that's so, I'm happy for you, my dear." _"Liar."_ "I just wanted to make sure that you were indeed fine." _"Old man, you can't win against me."_

"Is that all?" she said, still smiling.

"Yes, that's all, you may go." He smiled, eyes twinkling again. "Please, if you need something my door is always open!" _"Sure, that will happen!"_

"Thanks, sir." She stood and left.

" _Stupid Dumbledore, wasting my time like that!"_ It wasn't dinner time yet and she knew that her friends would be in the library right now, so she went there. She really needed to hear someone trash talk that fool right now.

Once she arrived to the library, most of the Slytherin first year were there. She set down and they turned to look at her. They must have understood because the first thing that Tracy asked was "That bad?"

"I can't believe he tried to make me feel guilty for being sorted in Slytherin! Really! What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"My father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that happen to Hogwarts." _"Oh, Draco, please cheer me up!"_

"I know! He brought up my parents like Weasley did. And what's wrong with those twinkling eyes of him!"

"Did he call you there just for that?" asked Pansy.

"Yes! Do you believe it! There was no real reason for me to be there and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't call all the student body to have a chat with him!" She felt curiosity, but why would she feel like that? It was weird though, like... _"Wait! Is this the Horcrux? But it's not supposed to be this strong yet! Why is Voldemort curious though? Wait... is he near? Is that why I feel it clearly? ...Does this mean that he's listening? Doesn't the asshole know anything about the meaning of privacy! Wait... I can use this...I was planning to let him know that I don't support Dumbledore anyway! This is just a really fortunate coincidence!"_

"Yeah, he just wants you to be the Light beacon. I never heard of a student been called to his office without a serious reason." replied Daphne.

"He can keep dreaming, I'm not a hero. I not going to waste my life for people that I don't know. And most of those that I do know, don't follow him anyway, so he can't even make feel guilty about it. I just wish he would live me alone!"

"I can talk to my father about it, if you want! Honestly, it's really improper for the headmaster of a school to take interest in a student like that!"

"Thanks Draco, I would really appreciate that. Just make sure to tell your father to be discrete about it. The last thing I want is Dumbledore taking action and making my life a living hell! If he knows that I don't want anything to do with him, think how unbearable he can become!"

"Violet, my father is not an idiot, don't worry." He said smiling "The problem is that he tried to getting him fired for years now and that never worked..." he frowned.

"Dumbledore is sly." She said "He as a lot of prejudices about Slytherins but he sure knows how to be manipulative like them."

* * *

" _Well, that was... interesting."_ Thought Voldemort. Violet Potter found Dumbledore manipulative, who would have thought! _"If I can manage to turn her to my side it would be a hard blow for the Light. Imagine, their supposed saviour turning to the Dark side... the old fool's face would be hilarious!"_ Yes, maybe she didn't need to die just yet. If he could make sure to use her for his own benefit, the wizarding world wouldn't stand a chance against him.

And so, Voldemort left the library. If he only knew that she was probably as manipulative as him, he would have been more careful around her. But alas, being underestimated was her main weapon, so he didn't really paid enough attention.

* * *

In the following days, Violet made her mission to stalk the twins, waiting for the right opportunity to steal the map. The two devils were really cunning though, and managed to lose her on multiple occasions. _"Why weren't they sorted in Slytherin? Is it a Weasley's thing? We all must be Gryffindors?"_ For a moment she even thought that they might have known that she was following them, but she knew that she's been really careful about that. She always had a good reason to be in the same place as them and, to be fair, they didn't use the map that often, so they didn't notice that coincidence. But they knew almost every single secret passage in the castle, so they always manage to disappear. They were also surrounded by a lot of people most of the times and she didn't want to risk stealing from them when she might be discovered.

Finally, one afternoon, they were walking down a corridor alone, and she didn't waste time in stunning them. She had spent all her free time until now practicing that spell, even though they were not supposed to learn it yet this year. She quickly took the map from their pockets and, because she was feeling nice, she left a note and some money.

 _Thank you for your services as prankster of Hogwarts, but now the heir of Prongs reclaims their property! Please feel free to use this money to further your researches and experiments_.

" _Good. Now I won't feel too bad about it."_ And she run away. Once she turned the corner, she checked the map, making sure that nobody saw her and she gladly saw that no one was around.

" _Okay, I can cross this off my list!"_ "Mischief managed." _"My next priority is to get the rat as soon as possible, but I believe that it's not going to be this easy..."_

The following weekend she decided that it was time to visit the Room of Requirements. _"I can't visit yet neither the Chamber nor the restricted section. Not without the cloak. I can't risk it..."_

She had put a lot of thought about what to ask the room to become, but at the end she decided to go for the place where the hidden things were. When she opened the door she was stunned in silent. _"Oh my God, think of what I could find in here! There sure is a lot of junk, but I bet there are a lot of hidden treasures as well!"_ with that she rushed to have a look to all the things that took her interest.

" _Wait! The diadem is supposed to be here somewhere! Should I find it?"_ she looked around, not really knowing where she was going, and getting distracted multiple times on her way.

After one hour of aimlessly walking around, she found it. _"Wow! It's really pretty!"_ she took it in her hands. _"Oh my God! I found my first Horcrux!"_ she almost wanted to scream it out loud, but it probably wouldn't be wise. _"I'm holding Ravenclaw's diadem, it would be ironic if I did something stupid right now!"_ she looked at it. She had a really weird feeling holding it, but not necessarily a bad was a bit confused though, now that she was thinking about it. She just realized that her scar never hurt even once, not even in Voldermort's presence. And she was sure that Harry felt at least a little bit uncomfortable in the presence of an Horcrux in the books. _"Why is it different though? I haven't done much regarding changing the plot, at least not yet! I sure plan to, but right now, apart from different friends and interactions, I really didn't do much! No weird ritual or spells... Why is it so different from the books? Is it because I know that I'm an Horcrux and accepted it? It seems the only logical explanation..."_ she slowing traced a finger on the diadem. It was a nice feeling, she decided. _"What do I do with it though? It's not really safe for me to take it now... not with Voldermort walking merrily around the school. If he sees me with one of his Horcruxes he'll Avada Kedrava me instantly! Talking about Horcruxes... Can I find a book on it in the restricted section? Maybe not... I don't think that Dumbledore would leave those around after the whole Voldemort fiasco... and it's not like I can ask one of the Slytherins... that's really dark even for them! The Black's house has a library though, doesn't it? Full of dark books as well! I really need to get Sirius out of Azkaban!"_ She looked around, making sure she would remember the position of the diadem, andput it back. _"I'll leave it here for now, but I'll come back for it as soon as I know that it would be safe for me to take it."_ She planned to get all the remaining Hocruxes and study them to find a way to fix his soul. She still didn't know how, but she would find something! And if really it wasn't possible, she would have all the Hocruxes anyway and a huge Basilisk under the school, so she could destroy them and let someone else kill the madman. She really didn't want to come to that, but her life came first... Wait! She forgot for a moment that she was an Horcrux as well, and she really didn't want to try getting shot by a killing curse hoping to survive! There were too many things that could go wrong! _"Okay, if I can't make him sane again, I will tell him that I'm his Horcrux and that I'm holding all the other ones in hostage! I wouldn't ask for much anyway. Just: Don't kill or hurt me and maybe find an alternative with the muggleborns without killing them off. Anyway, this is really if everything goes wrong, so hopefully I won't come to that!"_

She spent the rest of the day inside the room and she found some really incredible things!

An old jewel case, with some necklaces and hairpins inside, few really interesting books, mainly about dark arts, and finally the thing she wanted the most: an harp. Apart from the books, that she quickly hid inside her bag, she didn't dare touch this two objects with her bare hands. She didn't know enough magic to understand if an object was cursed or not, and she wasn't stupid enough to take the chance. She brought the small jewel case near the diadem, so that she could find it again one she knew about how to detect curses.

Now, for the harp... she could leave it here as well, but she really, really wanted one! _"I could always levitate it out of the room and leave it in an abandon classroom, then call a teacher and ask them to do it for me... But who can I ask? Definitely not Quirrell, he would probably curse the harp himself... Snape would be a good choice, but I don't want to risk him getting annoyed with me for disturbing him... I think I should look for either McGonagall or Flitwick."_ With that decided, she brought the harp in an empty classroom and went to look for a professor.

"Professor Flitwick! Do you have a moment?" he was walking in the corridors and she run towards him.

"Miss Potter! How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had a moment for assisting me with a small project of mine."

"Well, I guess I could find few minutes right now if you want! What do you need?"

"You see, I was exploring the school earlier and I found an harp in an abandon classroom, it was really dusty an old, so I think nobody has touched it in years... I was wondering if I could be allowed to use it and if you could check if there are enchantments on it!" She said smiling.

"An harp you say? And you can play it?"

"Well, to be honest, sir, it's been years, but I really would like to start again! I was really excited as soon as I saw it, that's why I was looking for a professor!"

"That sounds really interesting, Miss Potter! Show me the way, I'm glad to help you!"

Once they arrived, Flitwick casted a lot of spells, but in the end there wasn't anything wrong.

"Well, it seems that the only enchantments on it are a sound expanding charm and a reduction one, you know, for easily carrying it around!" He cleaned it with a spell. "Now is not dirty anymore and it seems to be in good conditions!"

"So... Am I allowed to take it?"

"Well, from the look of it, it seemed to have been left here for years, so I don't see a problem with that! But I need to let you know that it can't probably leave the school, unless you get a permission from the headmaster!"

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind! How can I make it smaller?"

"Let's see... Just touch this design!"

"This one?" she touched the little drawing on the side and the harp became small enough to fit her pocket. "Thank you very much for your help, sir!"

"It was a pleasure, Miss Potter! Just promise me that one day you'll let us listen to you playing!" they both laughed.

"Sure thing!"

Violet returned to her room with an huge smile. "Why are you so happy? And where have you been the whole day?" asked Daphne.

"I found something amazing!" she took the harp from her pocket and made it bigger again.

"Wow!" cried all the girls. "Where did you find it?"

"Secret!" she said grinning.

"Well, do you at least know how to play?" asked Pansy.

"It's been years... but maybe I remember something." And with that she started playing. She did a mistake once or twice, but song was still really beautiful. At the end all the girls clapped with enthusiasm, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wow! That was really amazing! Are you sure you haven't played in years?" she nodded a little embarrassed.

The girls asked her to play again and she happily complied.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think about it!**

 **Also, someone kindly informed me in the comments that there are some grammar mistakes in the last chapters. I tried to fix the first two of them, but if you find more please let me know! :) Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Violet decided that she loved flying. There was something extremely freeing about it.

On their first flying lesson, she went with the rest of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors in the courtyard. She was extremely excited! _"Poor Neville, he looks like he's about to faint..."_ Neville was looking at the broom in front of him pale as chalk. _"Wait, he had an accident the first time he was on a broom, didn't he? Uh... I need to do something about it, do I? How bothersome..."_ she walked towards him.

"Hey Neville!" he jumped in fright.

"H-hi, V-violet _." "What's up with him?"_

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." _"Oh come on! He's starting to sound like Squirrell! He needs to toughen up a bit!"_

"Are you sure?"

"Well, to be fair... I wasn't really expecting you to talk with me..." _"Yes, apparently I'm an evil slimy snake for the Gryffindors..."_

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just... you know... everyone thinks I'm almost a squib... I thought..."

"Stop saying stupid things. The only thing that you lack is a bit of confidence!" she smiled kindly "Now, what is making you so worried?" _"Probably to crash and die?"_

"It's just that I really don't want to fly..."

"Well, if you really don't want to do it, don't! It's not like they are going to force you!" she said smiling.

"B-but, w-what about the class? I-I can't just not do it, I'll get in trouble..."

"Nonsense! Just say that you're not feeling well! You sure look pale enough!" he gave her a small smile.

"B-but it's not true... I'm not really good at lying..."

"Nonsense, it's really easy! Look!" she turned towards Madam Hooch, that was explaining how to hold the broom to some Gryffindors not far away. "Madam, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think Neville is not feeling really well."

"Mr. Longbottom? Why, what happened?" she came closer and looked at Neville critically.

"Well, he looks really pale to me, I don't know if he ate something bad or if he's just getting sick or something, but I don't think he should fly today... Just for precaution, you know?"

"Yes, I think it's wise. Very well, Mr. Longbottom, maybe you should stop to the infirmary." With that she left.

"Wow... you're really good..."

"I didn't lie, it's that's what you're thinking." Neville looked at her confused. "You do look pale and I really have no idea about what you ate or if you're about to get a cold or not." She winked at him and he laughed quietly. "Anyway don't worry about the fact that I'm a big bad Slytherin, if you want to hang out and talk we can." He gave her a shy smile and nodded, after that he left the courtyard.

" _Perfect! Now Neville won't have the accident, he won't lose that stupid little ball of his, I won't need to stop Draco from being an idiot and I won't be forced to play Quidditch!"_ She really liked flying and, yes, surely Quidditch could be fun, but she really didn't want to play. _"I have too many things to do already! I can't do that as well!"_

That afternoon Violet was walking to the library, when she saw Quirrell coming towards her.

"Miss Potter, do you have a moment?"

"Professor!" she smiled _"Good day to you, Volders!"_ "Sure! I was just going to do some light readings, but those can wait for a bit." He smirked.

"Well, if you would be so kind to follow me in my office, I would be happy to give you the _readings_ that you asked me last week." She nodded smiling and followed him.

Once they entered his office and closed the door she turned to him smiling again. "Well, we can't really let anybody know, can we? Imagine what everybody would say!" she said and they laughed quietly.

"Indeed you're right. You seem to already understand that you can't talk about this with just anyone, but I'll still remind you to be careful about it." He gave her few political articles and a book. "This articles were written before the beginning of the war, when the Dark Lord was still working on making some laws pass in the ministry. And the book would help you to understand better his point."

"So he didn't start with the war? There is nothing written about this."

"Yes he did, and you are right. People prefer to forget about all of this, that's why they never wrote anything in the history books."

"Can I ask you, sir, why did the war start? Why didn't he become the minister or something like that? I'm sure he could have made all the changes he wanted if that was the case."

"The opposition was quite strong on the political level. With Dumbledore leading the light, with all the titles that he possessed after defeating Grindelwald, and with the rest of the Ministry fighting against changes, a war was the only option that would have brought some change. This world needed a revolution, Miss Potter."

"I see..." _"It's probably true that the wizarding world loves to stay stagnant and they really need to wake up, but you surely were a bit insane as well, admit it!"_ "Well, I really appreciate your help professor! I'll be careful with this and I'll make sure to return them without anyone being the wiser!" she smiled putting the articles and the book inside her bag.

"Please do, and I would love to hear what you think about it once you're done."

"I will. Have a nice day, professor!" with one last smile she left.

" _Well, this is interesting... He seems a bit saner, doesn't he? But I'm not going to be fooled. He's a genius of manipulation, but so am I if I'm allowed to be modest... I'm sure he's a walking bomb ready to explode in rage and fury if crossed."_ Violet walked away from Quirrell office thinking, smiling and waving to few of her acquaintances on her way to the common room. _"Well, I'm going to play this game with caution anyway, so I should be fine... Anyway this articles might be a good start, but I need to find more information than this. There is no doubt that he gave me just the 'nicest' one to try to woo me to his side. And even if I find myself to agree with some of his points, he's a psycho and I_ kind _of don't like is methods, so... I guess I'll stay neutral... I really don't want to be bother with all of this! I just want to get him off my back so that he doesn't try to kill me."_ with that she when to her dorm room and started to read the book.

* * *

Voldemort watched as Violet Potter left his office. That girl was interesting. She was inquisitive and it seemed that she could asks the right questions. He obviously didn't give her all the articles and books about his ideas, she was only eleven after all! If he wanted her away from Dumbledore's side he needed to introduce his point of view without scare her off. _"She seems too kind anyway, with all of those smiles and laughs, but there is something about her that I cannot place... She's too careful of what she says, but that is also a common Slytherin trait..."_ he has been watching her in this last period, to try to find out more about her.

She's been here for just few weeks, but she was already popular among her year. She apparently had friends in all the houses and the only people that seemed hostile towards her were few boys in Gryffindor for now. It seemed that every time she talked with someone she knew exactly what to say to make them like her. _"How can she be friends with people like Longbottom or that Hufflepuff girl and still be popular in Slytherin? She must have convinced them somehow..."_ She was also very smart and her schoolwork was excellent hearing from the other professors.

She did remind him of himself sometimes if had to be honest. Well, she might have, if she didn't smile so damn much! _"I can't understand if she's wearing a mask or not... she seems genuine when she smiles and, to be fair, she_ is _only eleven. Her mask can't be that perfect! No at that age!"_ There is no way that she's planning ahead, why would she befriend Longbottom of all people? What use could she find in him? No, she was just a normal popular girl, making friends with the everyone that paid attention to her. But still, he couldn't help to feel that there was something about her that he didn't know... After all, she saw through Dumbledore's manipulations and she was raised by muggles, if the voices were right, so it's not like someone could have told her to be wary of the headmaster. _"There's no way that I'm underestimating her, right?"_

* * *

Halloween was approaching and Violet was set in finding a way for Hermione to not be in danger. The two of them weren't really friends. The fact that Violet was sorted in Slytherin and that she was just as good as Hermione in school work, made the girl resent her a bit.

Violet was still nice to her though, she understood that Hermione was a bit competitive and she genuinely didn't see anything wrong with that. _"I'm competitive as well to be fair, but I'm also older than her so I'm obviously more mature about it, she will grow out of it eventually."_ Hermione was also insecure and didn't have a lot of friends in her house, they would only antagonise her more if she started to hang out with a Slytherin, so she didn't blame her for that.

Neville was really brave actually to stand up to his roommates to hang out with her. That surprised her a lot! She thought that it would take more time for him to do that, but she was really glad about it. Neville was a really loyal person and didn't judge her too much, and she knew to a fact that he was really brave when it matters, so she was happy that he wanted to be her friend.

" _Going back to Hermione, we might not be friends but I liked her most of the times in the books, I don't want her to be hurt because of Quirrell and Voldemort stupid troll plan... but there is no way that I'm going to risk my neck about that... I'll just make sure Weasley doesn't insult her, that should be enough, right? So... what should I do about Weasley? The best thing would be for him to not be around at all... should I make him go to the infirmary? That seems a bit harsh... he's annoying but not to a level to actually injure him! Maybe I should get him in trouble? But timing everything perfectly might be a problem... he could still upset Hermione and then get detention, that wouldn't work though... Uh...Maybe if I'm around though he might prefer to start a fight with me, so he forgets about insulting her... Yeah, that might work... I should bring Draco with me so he can have a bit of fun as well... We have Transfiguration when the Gryffindors have Charms... the classes aren't that far away, we could be there if we are fast enough!"_

So Halloween came and Violet, as soon as Transfiguration's class was over, dragged Draco towards the Charm's classroom.

"Why are we going this way? I thought we were meeting with the others in the library?"

"I find myself in need of amusement, so I thought it would be fun to annoy Weasley! Are you up for that?" Draco gave her an amused smirk.

"Yeah, I'm definitely up for it!" the two of them walked in front of the Gryffidor's boys walking away from the class. Violet was glad to see Hermione walking away towards the library. _"Wow... that was easy..."_

"What do you want Malfoy, Potter?"

"Why, Mr. Weasley? We didn't even open our mouths and you already looking for a fight? Seeing how the other times went, I would have thought that you wouldn't be so eager to be humiliated!" Violet smiled kindly.

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just walking by, why would you think that we want anything from you? It's not like you can keep up with an intelligent conversation!" Draco smirked.

"It's not like I would want to talk with any of you slimy snakes!" Ron face became red.

"Yeah, why don't you just go that disgusting dungeon where you belong!" said Finnigan.

"Is that supposed to upset us?" carried on Draco with a mean smirk. "You couldn't even dream to have a common room like hours. It's not like you could ever afford to live in luxury anyway, so it makes sense that you shouldn't get used to it." Violet turned to him with an almost sad smile.

"Draco, I think they are trying their best to be clever in their insults, we really should pity them if this is the best they can offer!" she kept smiling kindly, confusing the Gryffindors with her odd behaviour, and Ron took few moments to understand her insult.

"We don't need to be clever if we are telling the truth! You're just a bunch of evil deatheaters in making!" Ron shouted.

"I'm glad to see that we agree on the fact that you're not clever, Weasley!" said Draco smirking.

"And really? Deatheater in making? That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. We are _eleven_. There is a lot of time for us before we start thinking about world domination!"

"You're are not denying it though! So I'm right! You are a traitor!"

"Please Weasley, I know that you're not smart, but not recognizing sarcasm is pretty bad even for you!" said Violet, still smiling.

"Stop smiling like that! What's wrong with you? Your parents would be so disgusted by how you betraying all of us!" Draco took out his wand and pointed it towards Ron.

"Wow Weasley," Violet's smile was still kind but her eyes cold "That's pretty low even for you, seeing what day is today. The thing that you seem to not understand is that you really have no say in what my parents would think, because you never met them, exactly like me. But let me tell you one thing..." she looked at him straight in the eyes and she was glad to see him taking few steps back ashamed. "I'm one of the best students, _unlike you_. Even if you keep saying that I'm evil, I'm nice to everyone that doesn't antagonise me, _unlike you_. I'm in Slytherin because, yes I'm cunning, but I'm also ambitious; if I want to become someone I'll work for it and I'm not just going to be jealous about how others are better than me, _unlike you_. For all you know, my dream could be to become the best musician in all England, not a really evil ambition, is it? I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't hate me just because I'm not wearing a red tie. That seems like a pretty stupid thing for a parent who gave their life for their child, wouldn't it? I've said it once and I'll say it again: think before opening your mouth."

Everyone was silent. The Gryffindors looking guilty and ashamed and Draco looking at her in awe and respect, probably thinking how well she handled the conversation while being obviously upset by Weasley's comment. The silent was broken by McGonagall walking towards them.

"What's happening here?" she said, looking at Malfoy's wand, still raised towards Ron.

"Weasley said a rather cruel comment about Violet's parents, professor." Draco said calmly.

"Yes, professor," carried on Violet "Draco only raised his wand to try to protect me, in case Weasley wanted to keep crossing the limit." Draco sent her a thankful look. McGonagall turned towards the Gryffindors livid.

"Mr. Weasley, this behaviour is unacceptable! 20 point from Gryffidor! And detention with me after dinner tonight!" _"Weasley must feeling actually guilty about it, he's not even trying to protest!"_ "Now all of you, move along!" Violet and Draco gave the Gryffidors one last hard look and started walking towards the library.

" _Next time that I need to plan for Weasley to be out of the way, I won't bother being kind enough to not send him straight to the infirmary."_

"Are you okay?" Draco looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine, Draco, don't worry." She smiled at him. "I didn't know my parents anyway, so this stupid comments don't upset me that much."

"Weasley needs to learn his place though!" Violet laughed quietly.

"Sooner or later he will get tired of losing, and, if he carries on like that, it won't be long before the entire school starts to hate him. After all, I'm working on having allies in every house!" she smirked and Draco laughed.

Once they reached the library Violet saw Hermione leaving in tears, while Lavander and Parvati were quietly laughing in a table not too far away. _"Oh dear... I knew it was too easy! Damn, it's like it's meant to be! Couldn't they upset her any other day?"_

"Sorry Draco, I just remember that I forgot something in the common room! It want be to long before dinner, so I guess I'll see you there?" Draco nodded and she left the library, following Hermione.

"Hermione!" the girl stopped and turned towards her, trying to hide her tears.

"What do you want?" _"Urgh... Gryffindors! Always thinking I'm up to something."_ To be fair, she was up to something, just not something evil or mean like they were thinking.

"I couldn't help to see that you're upset. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Why would you care?" Violet just raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry... you didn't do anything, I shouldn't be angry at you..."

"Would you like to come in the kitchen with me? We can have a nice cup of tea and you can tell me what made you so upset." Violet smiled kindly and Hermione nodded with a shy smile.

Once they reached the kitchen, they set down on a table. Violet asked for two cup of teas, while Hermione was looking around, surprised to see the house elves.

"What are they?" _"Oh damn! I forgot about her crazy love for them... I really don't want to hear about all her crazy plans about freeing them! It's better if I just keep it simple..."_

"House elves, they work for wizards. So, why were you crying?" _"Smooth change of topic..."_

"It's nothing that important, really... It's just... everybody in my house thinks that I'm an 'annoying know it all' and they don't have any problems in saying that nobody wants to be my friends. And it's true! I don't have friends! They always make fun of me when I just trying to help them with their school work!"

"Hermione, is not true that nobody wants to be your friend, you are just looking at the wrong people for friendship. Look at Neville for example! He hangs out mostly with me and Susan because he doesn't have a lot of friends in Gryffindor. You don't have to look for friends just in your house, you know. And if you really want to be friend with someone in Gryffindor, why not Neville though? I'm pretty sure he would like to have someone in his house to hang out with! Also, I know that you're really smart and you think that school is really important, and you right! School is important! But kids at this age are more worried about having fun then thinking about school. If you want to be helpful, why don't you wait for them to come to you for help instead?" Hermione listened quietly while looking at the mug in her hands.

"You're right... I shouldn't waste my time on them... I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you." She looked at her "You never actually being mean to me, but I acted like you were. I guess I was stupid for listening to the other Gryffindors in our year saying all of that stupid things about you..." Violet gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, yes, Weasley is an idiot. But to be fair I don't care what people like him think of me."

"I'm also sorry about how I got upset at you for being good in class... it was really stupid of me."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled "I love a bit of competition anyway. Let's keep it friendly though, all right?" Hermione laughed quietly.

"Okay..." they stayed quiet for a while. "Thank you for coming after me and talking to me..."

"You're welcome." They both smiled and talked about small things until it was time for dinner, when they left the kitchen and went to the Great Hall.

As it was expected, in the middle of the dinner, Quirrell came running into the Hall screaming about the troll in the dungeons. While everybody was panicking, Violet calmly waited for Dumbledore to make his speech. When he said that the students were to go in their common room she calmly raised her hand.

"Headmaster, the troll is supposed to be in the dungeons and the common rooms of both Slytherin and Hufflepuff are in that direction, isn't is unwise to make us, students, walk towards the troll?" Everyone was silent.

"You're right miss Potter..." Dumbledore looked baffled _"Stupid old goat, you're probably just thinking about your Gryffindors."_ "The students are to remain here, while the teachers are looking for the troll. The prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will make sure that nobody leaves the room."

The teachers left the Great Hall and after few moments Quirrell decided to wake up and said that he was going to help finding the troll. Violet watched all of this amusingly. _"Damn! I did a lot of talking today, didn't I?"_

Few days later, Violet was enjoying the Saturday near the lake with Susan. They didn't have a lot of time to be just the two of them, so they gladly found a bit of time to spend together.

"I can't believe that Weasley keeps antagonising you like that! What he said on Halloween was disgusting, really!" they were relaxing under a tree, trying to draw the squid in the lake. They discovered that they both like drawing, so they started a little competition, trying to see who could better represent it, while talking about everything.

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows. I think that your friend Malfoy might have something to do with that."

"Yeah, that sound like Draco. Weasley is just stupid, sooner or later hopefully he'll wake up."

"That's not an excuse though! Sure, everyone was surprised that you were sorted in Slytherin, well... I wasn't since you told me on the train, but he should be other it by now! I can't understand why he keeps saying that you're evil! I mean, you're nice to everyone, for Merlin's sake! You know that some of my house mates actually hexed him?"

"Really? Why?"

"I have a cousin in third year, Richard, that knows that you're one of my best friends and he really can't stand how Weasley badmouths you all the time. He was asking for it, really." They both laughed.

"Well... I think I'm done! What do you think?" Violet showed her drawing.

"Well... it looks like a squid... kind of..." she showed hers.

"Wow, yours is really good! Animals and landscapes aren't really my thing... I'm better at drawing people."

"I guess I win this round then!" they laughed again.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you! I found an harp few weeks ago in an unused classroom and I was allowed to take it!" Violet took the harp from her bag, she always brought it with her in case she had a bit of free time and she could find an empty classroom to practice.

"Isn't it a bit small?" Violet laughed and touched the design on the side to make it bigger. "Wow, it's really beautiful! Can you play something? Please!" Violet smiled and started playing. At the end she raised her head and looked at Susan's shocked and serious expression.

"What is it?" she asked worried. Susan kept looking at her, awe slowly filling her face.

"You know what you just did?"

"Uhm... no?" Violet looked at her confused.

"You just did magic while playing! I felt it! You... I could feel your emotions... this is unbelievable! I can't believe that you know musical magic! That is supposed to be a forgotten art!"

"Musical magic? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? But... how? You just did it!"

"I was just playing..."

"You're a natural? You really didn't learn any of this?"

"No, I genuinely don't know what you're talking about. Can you just tell me, please?"

"Merlin, this is amazing! You can do musical magic!"

"Susan! Before tomorrow please!"

"Well... It's a kind of magic that was outlawed centuries ago (bullshit if you ask me) and now, even if it isn't illegal anymore, nobody knows how to do it... Musical magic was put on the same level of elemental magic, both could be dangerous if one uses it without mastering it, but they were outlawed because of one stupid pact that the ministry did during a war with muggles centuries ago. I don't know much about it, I'm sorry... but I know that it became basically a forgotten art and some really stupid people consider it like Dark magic... that's totally wrong though! Helga Hufflepuff could do musical magic for example! But everyone forgets about that because there isn't a lot written about it anymore! I understand outlawing the Dark Arts, but both magical and elemental magic could be extremely useful and beautiful! Nowadays there are just few ancient books about this kind magic, but they are almost impossible to learn from it with so little information!"

"Wow... and you are sure that I just did that? I didn't even know about the existence of musical magic, how is that possible?" _"Musical magic exists? This is something I'm definitely would love to learn!"_

"You must be a natural at it! How long did it take you to learn how to play?"

"Well, I played a bit years ago..." _"Basically in my first life."_ "And I just started again few weeks ago, when I found it."

"See! You're way to good at it! Usually it takes longer to learn how to play an instrument like that! Is the harp the only instrument you can play?"

"Well at seven I taught myself how to play the piano, it took me three years to be more or less on the same level of the harp, but I didn't have a lot of time to practice that..." _"I had more or less 30 minutes during lunch break in the muggle school..."_

"You taught yourself? Are you serious! This... this is... I can't even describe how cool this is!"

"Wow... this... If you are right this could be really amazing! Wait... if there is so little information about it, how come you know so much?"

"My family is being mainly in Hufflepuff for a long time and we do have one extremely rare book about Helga. I'm not allowed to touch it, but my grandpa told me about her and he did mention musical magic. He's a collector and he probably has also a few books about this topic... I really should ask him! To be fair, there are just a few in our house that actually put effort in learning a bit more about our founder. Everybody is always talking about Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Hufflepuff wasn't just kind, it really is ridiculous that nobody knows anything about her."

"Wow... I really don't know what to say..."

"Oh Merlin! This is really awesome! We should go to the library and try to find some information!" Susan stood up and started walking towards the castle dragging Violet, that had just enough time to put away her things and make the harp small again.

"You really think we might find something? You said that there aren't a lot of information about it..."

"Well, we need to start somewhere! And Hogwarts' library is one of the biggest in Britain!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading all the books they could find on musical magic. There really wasn't a lot of information though. But eventually they found one book that briefly talked about the history of it. Nothing about how to use it though. _"Well, that was kind of expected... At least, we could find how a bit more about what this magic could do..."_

Apparently the ministry of the time made a truce with the muggles to prevent another witch hunt, and they outlawed magics that could affect multiple people at the same time, because it was considered too dangerous. Making an entire kind of magic illegal just because of few spells, though, was really ridiculous! Yes, there were few things that you could do that could be considered 'evil', but that at end of the day was the same with every kind of magic! It really was about intention. _"Do I really need to make again the example that you can kill with a well placed levitation charm?"_

At the end, elemental magic was outlawed just because it could change the weather and create natural disasters and musical magic because it could control multiple people at times. Yes, okay, the idea of having a bunch of people basically under one Imperio with just one song was pretty bad, _"So damn cool and useful though..."_ but you could do many 'good' things as well! There were few short song that could work like charms for example, with the only difference of lasting longer than a normal charm would. You could even use it as defence! It was possible to create one of the strongest shields as long as you kept playing. You could calm beasts, heal people, creating souls connections... _"Wait... souls connections?"_

 _Musical magic was mostly used to connect the soul of the player with the listeners, so that he or she could share his or her emotions. It was mainly used in acting performances so that the audience could be completely involved in the show. It was also used when two enemies would meet to find a truce, helping them to remain calm. There were few instances where a player would heal the listener's soul from the loss of someone loved as well as depression. A 'cheerful and happy' song could be used against the Dementors for protection and could work just as well as a normal Patronus Charm._

" _Okay, so... If musical magic could be used on souls... maybe there is a way that I can use it on the Horcruxes... there is nothing mentioned about it but maybe... If I could find a way to connect the two... The Horcruxes are soul magic, and music could be used for soul magic as well, even if it's definitely less dark... there is nothing written about it but, to be fair, Horcruxes are a kind of magic even less known! ... A player can connect his soul with the listener and could even influence it like a Confundus or even like the Imperio...maybe I could connect two Horcruxes together and basically stitch them up! I need to find at least one music sheet about soul magic to try to understand how it works... it could be dangerous to do experiments blindly..."_

When the time for dinner arrived, the two girls left the library. Susan told Violet that she would send a letter to her grandfather, asking for more information, without telling anyone that Violet might be able to do musical magic. After a bit of thinking they both came to the conclusion that it would be best to keep it a secret, seeing that they didn't know much about it anyway.

That night Violet couldn't help thinking that her life was turning out to be even more exciting.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm really sorry that it took so long to update! I've been a bit busy, and I still don't know when I will have some time to write the next chapter, so I apologise in advance if it takes too long!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and, like always, I would like to know what you think of it :)**

 **I thank you all of you for reading my story and leaving reviews! I'm really happy that a lot of you likes it! I hope to don't disappoint you! :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
